Team Flash
by find me on wattpad
Summary: Team Flash gains some interesting new metahumans. Overflowing with OCs. Hints of Barry/OC. Rated T for language and Cameron. Will become more of a crossover in later chapters.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash or Felicity or anyone in this story except the girl OCs and Jaden._

* * *

Honestly, Felicity didn't know where he found those girls.

Erin (Killer Frost) was juggling balls of dry ice, her face screwed up in concentration. Her hair, an electric blue that made Felicity blink, was tied up in a bun with a pixie stix stuck through it. Her eyes, an odd shade of green, were very unsettling. Erin was only 18, adding to the effect. Truthfully, Erin reminded Felicity of Oliver, as they were both so intense and brooding.

Meanwhile, 25 year-old Jax (Mirage) couldn't stop giggling at Erin's show. Her gold eyes were full of mirth and her hair, which was black with pink ombré, was falling into her eyes. Barry had told her Jax had the power to make you hallucinate by whistling a certain note.

Maya the gymnast was doing front flips and somersaults and back flips and all kinds of cool tricks, much to Kaya and Naya's amusement. The 10 year-old triplets had the ability to combine into one badass 20 year-old archer (The Huntress) who was pretty much deadly.

Cisco was having an animated conversation with Arabella aka Ari (She had no official name, though Cisco jokingly called her 'The Matter Master') and Cameron (Mirror Image), both geeky blondes that made Felicity disturbingly feel like she was looking in a mirror, though the red streak in Ari's hair and the green streak in Cameron's hair helped. The two girls were best friends and were inseparable. Apparently, Ari could change an object's state of matter, turning solids into liquids and gas into solids and liquids into gas-her eyes were a complex blue, much like her powers. Cameron on the other hand could shapeshift, and if the person were a metahuman, temporarily borrow their powers. Her eyes, a plain hazel, were rumored to glow a jade green whilst shapeshifting.

Caitlin had found a best friend in Jia (Zhi). Jia, who had bright purple hair (akin to Lane's in that episode of Gilmore Girls) and brown eyes, was studying to be a doctor. She and Caitlin had hit it off almost immediately. Funnily enough, Jia had the ability to heal most wounds using energy. The doctor and doctor-to-be were discussing medical jargon that was completely lost on Felicity.

Then there was Taylor, who Felicity had hit it off with. The redhead with peculiar lilac eyes was hilarious and knew how to lighten up a tense or awkward or sad situation. She had the ability to hijack your mind, like the Capitol did to Peeta. She was clearly infatuated with Barry, but most of the girls were. Felicity snorted at the thought. The girls, all benevolent metahumans that Barry had met while saving the day, were likes companions and Barry was the Doctor. The team always went out in pairs and according to Caitlin, the girls always clamored to be with Barry, something Felicity found both funny and adorable. Barry, however, always chose Jia to go with him, claiming he was always getting hurt and it'd be nice to have her there to heal him. The Flash and Arrow teams minus Dr. Wells, Barry and of course the girl had a bet going on which girl he'd end up with. Caitlin, Thea and Felicity agreed that he was going to end up with either Ari and Jia.

Then there was Jade and Jaden. They were twins and didn't talk to the others. They were the second-youngest, only 14, and they both had the ability to manipulate shadows. They always worked together, no matter what. Once Jaden got captured by the enemy and Jade broke down and nearly killed Jax, who, sweet and loving with a good maternal instinct, had rushed to comfort her. The girls and Jaden were all so interesting and mysterious and Felicity had no clue how Barry had managed to work himself up a team in the short amount of time between her last visit to Central City and this one.

There was only one thing Felicity knew for sure.

That was one of the strangest teams Felicity had ever encountered.

* * *

**Madeline: I know it's been like eight years since I last posted-**

**Cisco: Two months, actually. **

**Madeline: *ahem* Anyway, tell me if you want this to be continued as an actual story. Also, I know Killer Frost is Caitlin Snow's alter ego in the comics, but it fit for Erin so I stole it! *laughs evilly***

**Felicity: Review, favorite and follow. Please. If you don't, she won't let us go.**

**Jax: We can't leave, we're in her head.**

**Barry: Whoa! Wild OC!**

**Ari: What is this, Pokemon? This is getting a bit out of hand. Just do what Felicity said please!**

**Cameron: Madeline promises she's almost done with the first chapter of Book 1: Lila Anderson and Preparing to Die (Again)! Go check out her Other Gods series if you like Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson with a dash of Harry Potter.**

**Ari: Basically, Madeline's a huge nerd!**

**Madeline: Rude and not ginger. Bye!**

_**~Madeline, Cisco, Felicity, Jax, Barry, Ari and Cameron**_


	2. Erin

_Disclaimer: I own only Erin Smith and her family. Thanks to Caitlin51 for being my beta and thanks to highlander348 for reviewing the prologue._

Erin Smith sighed heavily, scrubbing the kitchen floor on her hands and knees. Her eyes, the strangest shade of green ever seen, were half-closed in agony. Her limbs ached. Those sad, strange eyes were held up by countless bags, all a deep shade of gray. Her skin, which used to glow like the sun, was pasty and bruised. She winced as her front teeth accidentally bit down on her already injured lip. Glancing around, Erin threw down her rag.

"Did I say you could stop?" Jackson yelled, coming up behind her. He aimed a kick at her side, the blow causing her to fall over. She looked pathetic, beaten, broken and sad. "Keep scrubbing, bitch."

"I'm not your slave," Erin cried out, mustering all the courage she had. "I'm your daughter!"

"Shut up," he spat and kicked her again, this time in her stomach. Erin curled up in a fetal position, and then glared at her father with pure hatred in her eyes. Mist began pooling around her crumpled form, slipping into her hands and forming balls of ice. He stumbled back, alarmed.

Jackson stumbled back, alarmed. "You're one of those freaks!" he exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at his daughter. He grabbed his gun from its holster clipped to his belt. "One of those freaks from TV, the same freaks that have been destroying the city! You bitch! Don't you hurt me or I'll kill you!"

Erin's expression shifted from one of confusion to one of deadly calm. "Kill me? Like you killed Mom? And Lisa? And Emy? You're a monster, a murderer-you're the freak!" She rose from the floor and smiled, the expression morphing into a truly terrifying smirk that made Jackson start shooting. In his terror, his hands shook and every shot missed. Erin tossed the balls of ice in her hands at him, scorching his shirt and burning his arm. Dry ice, she realized, judging by its effects. She threw more and he fell back, his gun skidding away from his hand.

"Don't kill me," he pleaded. "Please! Erin!" Erin just giggled and pressed her hands down over his heart. As soon as she did, ice formed around the organ that kept him alive and it stopped beating. He threw his head back and let out a choked sound before he stopped moving. His eyes, a brown completely different from Erin's own green, stared lifelessly at the ceiling of their apartment.

Erin stood. Her breath came out of her mouths in puffs of white fog, reappearing with every pant. She entered her bedroom, grabbed her duffel bag, and left the cold apartment.

Upon entering the drugstore, Erin headed toward the hair dye section, looking for a nice shade of black. As she passed a mirror, she noticed something unusual.

Blue hair. She had blue hair.

Erin grabbed at the electric blue strands, confusion etched onto her features. Her hair was blonde, not blue! Or, at least it had been blonde...One thing about her had remained the same, however: her eyes remained the same peculiar shade of green, the same shade of green as her mother's.

And Lisa's.

And Emy's.

The same shade of green.

Erin dangled her legs from the fire escape upon which she was perched. Gray fog blew around her as she watched Central City wake up. Ice spread out from where her hands rested, turning the air chilly despite the warmth of the morning sun which did little to warm to metal of the fire escape beneath her. Her blue hair, that she actually rather liked, was bound in a loose bun atop her head. Her eyes darted around, trying to take in the view. It had been a few days since she had killed her father, since she had robbed that drugstore. It was worth it, she decided, pulling a granola bar from her jacket pocket.

"Erin Smith?" a voice sounded from below. She glanced down at the alleyway, not seeing him at first, then twisted a little, and there he was, clad in tight red material with a lightning bolt on his chest.

"You're him," she said, hurrying down the stairs. "You're the Streak, the guy who's been saving Central City."

He nodded. "And you're the girl who killed her father." His words made Erin stop just before she joined him on solid ground.

"He deserved it," she replied, her tone harsh. "He beat me. He killed my mom and my sisters!" The Streak's expression changed. His eyes hardened.

"That doesn't mean killing him was the right thing to do," he said. "You could have gotten justice for them another way." She stayed silent. "Listen, Erin. I know your powers are new and strange and you don't know how to control them."

"I do too!" Erin retorted childishly, her hands formed into fists. Mist began to pool around her again. It seeped into her hands and the balls of ice began to form. "How dare you! You don't know me or my father or anything!" She threw the chunks of ice in his direction, but he managed to evade them. The ice hissed into steam where it hit the concrete. He suddenly appeared in front of her, grabbing her wrists and staring into her eyes. The tears began to flow, and she beat her fists on his chest.

"Let me go!" she wailed, her words choked. "Damn it, let me go!" She was struggling, struggling, struggling, then she stopped struggling and just sobbed, burying her face into his chest. He embraced her, pulling her in closer.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Everything will be okay."

Erin hissed something, something that made the Streak tense. "I killed him…and I don't regret it. I never will."

Erin sat in a chair in S.T.A.R labs, staring at her knees. Caitlin, Cisco and Barry sat in front of her, silent, while Dr. Wells observed her from a side view. Her blue hair hung around her, shielding her face. She was shaking.

"You're welcome to join the team," Barry said softly, his eyes trained on the girl in front of him. She couldn't be older than 17, definitely not old enough to be out of school.

"So?" Her gaze rose to meet his and then it quickly shifted down. "What about when I'm not fighting crime with you? Where would I live? What about school? I've missed this entire year and I highly doubt this hero job pays well and pretty much every job requires a diploma and I refuse to work for any stupid fast-food business." She said this all in one breath and as soon as she was done, she set her jaw. The scientists stayed silent, but Barry, after a pause, piped up.

"You can stay with Joe."

"Who the hell is Joe?" Erin visibly relaxed into her seat, causing Cisco to grin a little. "Hobo Joe?"

"What? No," Barry said, shaking his head. "No, Joe is the guy that raised me after my mom-after my mom's murder, my adoptive father." She flinched. "But he's really nice and since Iris, his daughter and I moved out he has two extra bedrooms and I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you in."

Erin frowned. "No. I don't do well with strangers. It's taking everything I have right now not to run screaming out of here. There's no way-"

"What other choice do you have?" Caitlin cut in, speaking for the first time since Erin had entered the lab. "None of us can take you in, unless you like sleeping on a couch. And you're only 17; you can still be taken into foster care."

"I'm not going to foster care," Erin argued, standing up. "And I'm not living with some stranger. I'll be fine. I'll-I'll figure something out."

Barry sighed, but nodded. "Alright. Welcome to the team, Erin."

"Yeah, welcome to the team-" Cisco paused and grinned wildly. "-Killer Frost."

**Madeline: That was chapter 1 of Team Flash! For now until we reach Taylor's chapter, all chapters will be about the girls (and Jaden) and their backstory. If multiple girls are grouped together in a paragraph in the prologue, then their backstories will be in a chapter. together. I already have Jax and the triplets' chapters written, and I'm currently working on Ari and Cameron's chapter, so expect more updates soon!**

**Erin: Also, Madeline is using dress-up games to create us, so expect to see our costumes at some point in time or never!**

**Barry: Very optimistic. Anyway, review, follow, favorite. You probably know the drill by now.**

**Caitlin: Once all the backstories are up, Madeline will create a poll where you can vote on which girl Barry ends up with. Obviously the triplets and the twins will not be a part of the poll because the triplets and Jade are too young, and Jaden is both not a girl and too young. **

**Madeline: Once the girl for Barry is decided, I will post a chapter describing their first date and how some metahuman and/or the other girls ruined it. **

**Cisco: Also, another girl might not be a part of the poll because she'll be my love interest! Madeline is currently debating that.**

**Madeline: Bye!**

_**~Madeline, Erin, Barry, Caitlin and Cisco**_


	3. Jax

_Disclaimer: I own only Jax Dreher and her students. Thanks again to Caitlin51 for being my beta._

* * *

Jax Dreher whistled as she worked, simultaneously grading papers and sipping her lemonade. Fresh out of college, she was proud to say she had easily found a job at Central City Elementary School. Her class of 4th graders was working hard, giggling and chattering as they wrote their narratives. Her gold eyes darted around the colorful classroom, adorned with brightly colored posters and students' work that had earned an A. The day passed on and seemed like any other Friday. Little Amanda Ball cried because Tommy Arredondo called her fat and Danielle Williams and Jordan Witham got into a fight over Lucas Ryder-typical 4th grade drama.

Eventually everyone had left but Jax and the janitors. She had so many things to grade, plus she was writing the script for the school play and she was organizing a bake sale to raise money for charity. She let out a frustrated sigh and ran her fingers through her black hair that ended in pink ombré. Being a teacher was tiring, but it was rewarding. Her gaze drifted to the drawings Faith Decker and Bobby Stryker, her most artistic students, had made her. A proud smile graced her features and she continued her whistling, as she found it relaxing. Whistling was a habit Jax had developed when she was young. She always whistled when she was working, or was cleaning, or anything really. She was constantly whistling, and sometimes, her students who could whistle would whistle with her.

Jax worked late into the night and didn't stop working until she heard a loud boom sounding from the middle of the city. She watched as a wave of golden light flew through the city, broke her classroom's windows and sent her flying into the wall behind her. She slipped into unconsciousness seconds later.

She woke up a week later in the hospital with a broken leg. Her students came to visit her occasionally, but after some time she returned to work. Then, she was fired for giving the kids drugs. Except she didn't. The principal refused to believe her when she said all she did was whistle and the kids just started randomly hallucinating.

More strange occurrences happened. When she whistled, the people around her would grip their heads and scream bloody murder at air. So she stopped whistling.

She got a new job at some middle school on the edge of the city teaching 5th graders.

On what seemed like a normal Wednesday about a year after the damn particle accelerator exploded, everything changed for Jax.

"Okay guys," she said, clasping her hands together. Her students were being incredibly noisy, nothing like her darling 4th graders. She missed them, but shook the melancholy thoughts away and refocused. "I need you to quiet down so we can get started with the lesson-" Her words were cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Her eyes went wide and she ushered the students behind her desk to hide, locked the door and turned off the light, making sure none of the kids could be seen from the door's thin window pane before she joined them on the floor. A few of them were crying as the gunshots, accompanied by terrified screams, increased in frequency and volume.

Suddenly, the handle jiggled. Then the glass shattered and a gloved hand reached through to unlock the door. Amy Davis whimpered. A man dressed in all black entered the classroom and glanced around, a gun in his hand.

An idea struck Jax. She whispered as softly as she could, "Do everything I say, and don't question it." Her students nodded just as the gunman spotted them. "Cover your ears!" As soon as the kids' hands had flown up to cover their ears, Jax began to whistle 'Fancy', the first song that popped into her head. The gunman screamed and gripped his head, his face contorting into one of pure horror as he screeched at the air. Then, the door opened and the Flash ran in with a girl on his back. Killer Frost, as so the media had dubbed her, climbed off his back and readied balls of dry ice in her hands. Jax quickly stopped whistling and hugged some of her nearby students. Despite the situation at hand, Jax couldn't help but marvel at the heroes before her. The Flash, who had saved countless people, who had popped up out of nowhere about 9 months after the particle accelerator explosion, and then Killer Frost, who had only started crime-fighting a week ago, who had already helped to rescue so many innocents from the people with unnatural abilities that tried to destroy Central City. The Flash started talking, breaking Jax from her trance.

"I'll get them out of here!" the Flash had said as his partner in stopping crime started attacking the weakened gunman.

"Save the children first," Jax ordered. He gave a nod and took the children outside, one by one. While he was doing that, a gunshot rang out and, looking around, she realized Killer Frost had been shot. "Shit, what do I do? Wait, Jax, don't be stupid. You whistle." She took a deep breath and whistled 'Popular Song.' Once again, the gunman started hallucinating, this time more painfully than before as Jax was better at whistling this song than 'Fancy.' The Flash finally came back and punched the gunman square in the jaw, allowing Jax to stop whistling. She ran over to Killer Frost, who was bleeding profusely.

"She's bleeding really badly," Jax cried out, her eyes darting between Killer Frost's still body and the Flash's shocked expression. "Help me." She picked up the female superhero bridal-style. The Flash wrapped his arms around them and took off. Seconds later, they were in a lab. A man and a woman were crouched down behind some computers while Dr. Harrison Wells turned to look at them upon their arrival.

The Flash exclaimed, "Erin got shot," and the woman immediately abandoned her computer, rushing over to check the damage and set to work. Exhausted, Jax slumped down in a nearby chair, running her fingers through her hair.

"What do we do with her?" the man hissed, staring at Jax.

The Flash shrugged and looked at the school teacher, who was crying silently. He rushed over to her and knelt down. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She hesitated, then reached out and tugged off his mask, revealing a friendly and concerned face. He didn't try to stop her, but the other man winced in the background, and Dr. Wells sighed. "What's wrong with me?"

The Flash was taken aback. "Wha-uh, nothing. Why?"

Jax sniffled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Whenever I whistle...no matter the song, the pitch, the place, the person, they freak out. They-they _hallucinate_. Why?"

He was silent for a moment, then asked, "Were you in town the night the particle accelerator exploded?"

Jax nodded. "I broke my leg. I-is that why I'm like this? I never meant to hurt anybody. I just…" She stopped talking and just cried for a minute or two. "I worked so hard to get to where I am. And now...now I'm a freak who makes people hallucinate when I whistle. What even is that?" She gripped her hair in frustration. "You get super speed and she gets dry ice and I get whistling that has the same power as drugs! Ugh, I always get the short stick."

"You could join us," the man with longer hair piped up. "Our team. We fight crime. You could put your whistling skills to use. Hmm, how about Mirage?"

Jax giggled. "Me? Become a superhero? I'm just Jacqueline Dreher, I'm a teacher, not a superhero."

"You'd get a really cool costume," the Flash told her, smiling slightly.

"Depends," Jax replied, a slight smirk replacing her frown. "Would I look like a total badass in said costume? Because that's a whole other thing."

"I'll start designing," the man said cheerfully. "I'm Cisco Ramon, by the way. That's Dr. Caitlin Snow, Erin Smith-"

"And I'm Barry Allen," Barry cut in. "You have the coolest eyes, by the way."

Jax blushed. "T-thanks."

Unnoticed by the pair, Caitlin and Cisco exchanged looks and realized there was a bet about to be placed.

* * *

**Madeline: There's chapter 2! You know the drill-review, follow, favorite. **

**Jax: Sorry for the tad late update. Madeline had to do some last-minute editing. She will do her best to update every Sunday.**

**Barry: She is currently working on Jia's chapter. After Jia's chapter is done, there's just Taylor, Jade and Jaden and then the chapters will become about things like Erin meeting Joe and Jax helping the triplets with their art project-cute, fluffy one-shots that will hopefully make you laugh and smile.**

**Erin: If the story becomes popular enough and Madeline finally finds out the Netflix password, the one-shots might just develop into an actual story that follows the show.**

**Madeline: Bye!**

**_~Madeline, Jax, Barry and Erin_**


	4. Maya, Kaya and Naya

_Disclaimer: I own only the Jones family, Samantha, Erin Smith and Jax Dreher. Thanks for Caitlin51 for being my beta-go check out her stuff! She's an amazing writer._

* * *

Maya Jones was walking around on her hands, the world upside down in her young eyes. Her sister Kaya was rereading the Harry Potter series on the couch while Naya flipped through channels on the TV, eventually settling on a Victorious rerun. Mrs. Jones was cooking dinner in the kitchen and Mr. Jones was fiddling with something in his workshop, probably fixing the toaster or building a new bookcase for Kaya. It was a normal day for the Jones family. Eventually, dinner was ready (lasagna) and the family ate while an episode of Cutthroat Kitchen blared in the background. Yes, everything was perfectly normal, something Mrs. Jones prided herself on.

Then it came time for bed.

Maya, Kaya and Naya all shared a bedroom, with three twins beds, two small bookcases for Kaya, a mat for Maya to do tricks, and an art studio for Naya. The girls all shared one tall dresser, which was practically bursting thanks to the huge amounts of clothes stuffed inside.

"Hey guys, look!" Naya called out in a hushed tone, noticing that there was something glittering on top of the dresser. "There's something shiny up there."

Kaya was immediately hooked. "Maybe it's treasure."

Maya grinned. "Let's find out." What happened next was standard procedure for the girls when something was out of their reach. Kaya knelt down and Naya got on her back and then hoisted Maya up on her shoulders. It was something the triplets hadn't needed to do since the night of the particle accelerator explosion since their parents were pretty good at keeping things they needed in their reach. Mr. Jones joked whenever they did that that was when the triplets became one person.

Turns out, he was right.

For when the three girls got together like that, a light enveloped them and they became the Huntress, or Samantha as Naya later named her. A 21-year old woman with white hair styled in a Katniss-style braid and greenish blue eyes. Now, the triplets did not know the exact age they transformed into, but they liked the idea of being 21 because then they could drink the special adult juice their parents always drunk during special occasions, a beverage their mom told them they weren't allowed to drink until they were 21.

Anyway, there they were, suddenly a white-haired woman a phenomenon that confused the triplets. That woman was composed of the three of them, with each of their individual minds in her head, but suddenly they were a cohesive unit, as their dad would put it. The girls took a couple minutes to learn the controls and to figure out how to make their new body move the way they wanted, just as you would spend time familiarizing yourself with a video game. Once they had the basics and everything down, they realized they were clutching a bow in one hand (the girls later realized they were ambidextrous, so of course that led to fighting over which hand to use), and the shiny thing was light reflecting off of the arrows in their quiver. Immediately, the triplets decided to learn how to use these items too. Strangely enough, shooting an arrow with the bow was a bit like riding a bike. It felt familiar and almost comforting to them.

Samantha (by this point Naya had named her) searched their room, and found two crossbows and arrows for those crossbows in the closet, as well as medical supplies in false books in the bookcase.

Samantha's voice, sultry and smooth, whispered as she arranged the items on Naya's bed, "Where did this stuff come from?" It was then, she realized, that she was wearing an ensemble their mother would not approve of. A black leather jacket, a cropped white shirt, dark skinny jeans and combat boots. She was wearing makeup too, her lips a shade of ruby Snow White would envy, and glittery dark eyeshadow made her greenish blue eyes pop. This further confused the girls. Where did these clothes come from, and where did the makeup come from, and how the hell did this happen?

The girls didn't know. And moments later, staring at Samantha in the full-length mirror, eyeing her lithe figure that models would kill to have, they realized they truly didn't care.

Samantha fingered the money the girls had stolen from their parents where it was hidden in her pocket. She gulped and sped forward as soon the light turned green on the motorcycle that had also miraculously appeared along with the knowledge of how to drive the bike. The breeze blew her hair around her face as she arrived at the mall. The triplets had memorized the route since their mom always took them there every Saturday before Homework Sunday. Samantha had snuck out early that morning, unable to change back in the triplets. She decided to get some clothes. Sleeping in tight skinny jeans wasn't all that comfortable. After parking and wandering around the shopping center for a while, the girls as Samantha arrived in a store advertising the cutest clothes she had ever seen. While Maya liked simplistic clothes, Kaya was girly, and Naya always wore artsy outfits she pieced together herself, Samantha's style was edgy and she rather liked the color black.

She was browsing through skirts when the lights started flickering. Suddenly a force knocked her to the ground. Looking around, she saw a woman with brown hair who had her hands sticking out in Samantha's direction. Tunnels of swirling air flowed from the brunette's palms. As soon as Samantha fell, she began to glow, and suddenly Kaya, Naya and Maya were in her place.

"Oh no," Kaya gasped, ducking behind the clothes rack. The brunette cocked her head to the side and let her arms drop. She took a few steps toward Naya and Maya, who were frozen in place.

"Quickly, triplets assemble!" Naya barked. Maya climbed on top of her and Kaya followed suit. Once again, they glowed and Samantha was back. She quickly hid from the approaching woman.

The woman crooned, "Come back out children. I want to play." Nearby, a teenager started crying.

Suddenly, a blast of ice grazed the brunette, causing her to gasp and stumble back. She turned quickly and saw Mirage, Killer Frost and the Flash standing there. The Flash and Killer Frost began fighting the brunette while Mirage focused on getting the terrified citizens out. But the thing was, Samantha wasn't terrified. She was _excited_. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. She pulled out her crossbows, one in each hand, and aimed them at the brunette woman, trying to help. It was difficult. Killer Frost was never in the way, but the Flash was so fast, Samantha was never sure if she was going to hit him. Eventually, the Flash was blasted back by a gust of air and Killer Frost rushed to help him, forgetting about the crazy metahuman ready to kill them all.

This was it. This was her chance. Before the brunette could hurt anyone else, Samantha shot two bolts into her shoulders. The woman screeched and fell. Blood began to leak from her wounds as Samantha emerged from her hiding place. _Separate_, the girls thought, and with a now familiar glow, became the triplets once more. Kaya was holding the crossbows and tucked them away into a hidden pocket, Naya having had adjusted the jacket when they found they couldn't sleep last night.

"That was awesome," said artist squealed, high-fiving her sisters.

Maya giggled, "We're like superheroes! We saved the day!"

Kaya sighed. "I am so writing about this for my story. Ooo, we need a superhero name!"

"The Huntress, duh," Maya said, grinning. The three girls were completely oblivious to the stunned looks that the Flash and his companions wore on their masked faces.

"That girl was three 10 year-olds?" Mirage hissed, glancing back and forth between her superhero friends and the triplets.

"Triplet metahumans," Killer Frost muttered. "Holy shit."

The Flash sighed. "Should we-?"

Mirage frowned. "Isn't that technically kidnapping?"

Killer Frost shrugged and turned to the little girls that had deemed themselves the Huntress. "Um, you guys wanna come back to HQ with us?"

"Yeah!" the girls cheered. "As long as we're home before 8:30!"

The triplets sat on the floor, giggling and chattering amongst themselves while Team Flash stared at them.

"They would make a good addition to the team," Mirage whispered. "I saw them fight. You guys did too. And that aim!"

"If they weren't kids I'd be all for it," Cisco said quietly. There was a brief moment of silence.

"I'm technically a kid too," Killer Frost piped up. "But I can dress myself, so-"

"We can dress ourselves," Kaya interrupted, scowling. "We also know how to talk and feed ourselves. Most importantly, we know how to fight."

"We're 10, we're not newborns!" Maya exclaimed.

"We're almost 11," Naya added.

"Which is the same age Harry Potter was when he defeated Voldemort for the second time," Kaya chimed in. "Therefore, we are old enough. And we're going to fight crime anyway, so it really doesn't matter if you let us join your team or not."

Naya looked surprised. "We are?" Maya elbowed her. "Oh, uh, yeah, we are!" Mirage smiled in amusement.

The whistling superhero's gold eyes went wide. "I just realized something! We never asked for your names."

"I'm Maya, that's Kaya, and then Naya, all Jones," Maya introduced, pointing to each sister as she went. "I'm the gymnast, Kaya's the bookworm, and Naya's the artist."

"And the blond we turn into is Samantha," Naya said, smiling brightly. "I named her."

Kaya sensed the team's hesitation. "You have your doubts, and I don't blame you, but we really are equipped for this-both mentally and physically and metaphorically and actually. We have weapons that appeared from nowhere."

"And a really cool motorcycle that also appeared from nowhere," Maya said.

Naya's amber eyes swept over the group of silent adults in front of her. "Let us prove to you all that we can do this."

Surprisingly, Caitlin nodded. "Alright. B-Flash, have our cop accomplice bring over some targets. You said they had crossbows, right?"

The Flash nodded. "I'll give him a call."  
Kaya rolled her eyes. "You can take off your masks and use your real names. We won't tell, promise." Mirage bit her lips before removing her domino mask.

"Hi," Mirage greeted. "I'm Jax. This is Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, and Erin. Oh, and that's Dr. Wells."

Maya glanced at the wheelchaired man. "More like Dr. Creepy."

Moments later, Samantha was aiming her sixth arrow at the targets Detective Joe had brought over, all of which had ended up either in the head or in the chest of the painted figure. Once as she shot over 15 arrows using her bow, she switched to her crossbows and moved over to the next target.

All landed in their intended targets.

Samantha smirked and bowed to the spectators behind her, whose mouths were open for their jaws had dropped somewhere around arrow #5.

"Does that prove it to you?" she asked, gesturing to the targets as well as the dummy she had basically destroyed.

Cisco grinned wildly. "Welcome to the team, Huntress."

* * *

**Madeline: So now you know all about the triplets. Let me know if I wrote them as they're younger than their age, 10, because I really didn't mean to! **

**Maya: You know the drill. Review-**

**Kaya: Favorite-**

**Naya: Follow! Also, feel free to check out Madeline's other stories!**

**Jax: Her stories are amazing. And we're not biased at all! Okay, maybe a little bit.**

**Barry: Next chapter is Ari and Cameron.**

**Erin: Thanks for reading!**

**Madeline: Bye!**

_**~Madeline, Maya, Kaya, Naya, Jax, Barry and Erin**_


	5. Ari and Cameron

_Disclaimer: I own only Ari Hamilton, Cameron Paxton, the triplets, Jax Dreher and Erin Smith._

* * *

Arabella 'Ari' Hamilton woke first. The room was still. Too still. Clouds of dust entered her lungs as she inhaled deeply, causing her to cough. The dilapidated building she and her best friend were in looked like it was about to cave in or collapse. She gulped and stood up. Glancing around, she picked up a piece of rubble and shrieked as it turned to liquid in her hand. She picked up another piece and it _evaporated_. She gently touched the pool of stone and it solidified.

"What the hell?" she hissed, fear striking her. A groan escaped Cameron Paxton's lips as she woke, eyes slowly fluttering open. "Cammie? Is that you?" Ari climbed over a pile of rock and, instead seeing Cameron as she expected, saw herself lying there.

Cameron looked over at her best friend, whose eyes were wide with shock. "What? Am I hurt? Do I look ugly?"

"Why are you me?" Ari asked, her voice steady. Cameron drew her perfect eyebrows together and felt her face. She felt an upturned nose, _Ari's _nose.

Cameron gasped. "Holy shit!" A tingling sense overcame her and Ari hissed something about her changing back into herself. While Cameron sat shocked, Ari started searching in the wreckage for their bags.

Their lab was in ruins. The particle accelerator must have exploded.

"Let's go see Cait and Cisco, maybe they know what's going on," Ari suggested, showing an incredible ability to stay calm in the craziest and most heart-racing of situations. Cameron was not like Ari. She was freaking out, her breath coming out in pants. Ari noticed and raced over. "Cammie, it's okay. Everything will be okay."

"Don't lie Ari," Cameron hissed. "I'm a freak."

"So am I," Ari said confidently. She picked up a nearby chunk of ceiling and it once again turned to liquid in her hand. "Come on, let's go get answers."

Ari and Cameron arrived at STAR labs quickly enough. By that point, Cameron had calmed down and Arabella had finally remembered what happened last night. Was it last night? It felt longer.

"Ari, Cammie!" Caitlin Snow exclaimed, rushing over. There was a tablet in her hands and Cameron noticed an unconscious young man about their age lying on a bed with a bunch of medical stuff hooked into him. "It's been weeks! Where have you been?"

Ari gasped. "Weeks? We-we just woke up! What happened with the particle accelerator? Did it explode? Where's Cisco and Dr. Wells? Where's Ronnie?"

Caitlin started crying. "The particle accelerator exploded…Ronnie was down there trying to fix it. And now…that's Barry Allen. He was struck by lightning when it exploded. Cisco, Dr. Wells and I have been taking care of him." Ari felt like she had been slapped across the face. Ronnie was her cousin and one of her best friends. He was dead? Caitlin calmed down a little and explained further, about what went wrong and metahumans and Ari cried and Cameron just became numb. They sat there for hours, talking and explaining. Eventually, Ari and Cameron admitted they had been affected by the particle accelerator also, proving the effect by demonstrating their powers for Caitlin.

Hours and hours later, Ari checked her phone, which was miraculously undamaged despite the damage the particle accelerator explosion had done to their lab. "We should get going. It's pretty late."

"You could help us round up the bad metahumans," Caitlin said, eyeing her two friends. "There will be bad metahumans-it's inevitable."

Cameron shook her head. "Not right now. Not for me, anyway. Ari?"

Ari sighed. "No for me too Cait. But if things get really bad, call us, 'kay?"

"Where are you guys going?" Caitlin frowned. She didn't want them to leave. They were her friends, people she desperately needed in this time of grieving.

"Starling City for me," Ari said. "Our lab was also our home and my family's in Starling. I'm gonna have to stay with them."

Cameron smirked. "You poor thing. I'm headed to New York. I have an apartment there I can stay in. Take care Cait." With that, Cameron left. Ari hugged Caitlin.

"Seriously, take care of yourself," Ari hissed. "Don't pull a Bella Swan or I'll kick your ass."

Caitlin laughed. "Don't worry Ari. I'll be fine. And don't ever compare me to Bella Swan again, okay? Good." They hugged again, then Ari left to suffer in Starling City and try to get back on her feet.

Caitlin flipped through her online newspaper, having finished her book. Barry Allen lay in front of her on the bed, still in a coma. Cisco was playing games on his tablet, cheering every so often. An article caught her eye. Apparently, a superhero with the ability to manipulate matter had just joined Team Arrow. She grinned, knowing Ari was probably having the time of her life. Starling City was calling her the Matter Master, something Caitlin thought was hilarious. She giggled and kept scrolling, wondering how Cameron was doing.

Caitlin watched Jax console the triplets, whose parents had apparently disowned them. She shook her head. Maya, Kaya and Naya were so sweet. It was hard to imagine why someone would want to kick them out. According to Kaya, who's crying could be considered tame compared to Maya and Naya's sobbing, the girls had confessed about their powers, and after being called freaks and synonyms of freaks for about an hour, their parents had decided that if they could transform into a 21 year-old woman, they didn't need them anymore.

"You can stay with me," Jax offered, rubbing Naya's back. Naya was sobbing the hardest, sputtering out nonsense. Maya had calmed a little and was now just crying. She and Kaya were holding each other. "I can homeschool you guys. I need something to do these days anyway." Jax had lost her job again after the incident with the gunman. Her school had permanently shut down since it had lost more than half its teachers and students.

Erin awkwardly patted Maya on the head. "Could you homeschool me too, because I hate my school."

Barry teased, "You hate most things."

Erin shrugged. "True."

Suddenly, Ari and Cameron walked in, arms linked and laughing.

Ari giggled. "No, the best part was when you hit him!"

"Well it's not like he didn't deserve it," Cameron replied, smirking. "The guy asked me out only because I was pretending to be Taylor Swift! Obviously all he wanted was for us to date, then breakup so he could get famous and sue me for slander once I write a song about him. It's good thing I turned back into me before I punched him though. I could've just ruined her reputation."

Ari shook her head in amusement. "Still, kicking him where the sun don't shine was overkill." Cameron just shrugged, and that's when they noticed the others in the room. "Oh, hey Cait, Cisco. Who are the others?"

Cameron rolled her eyes slightly. "That's Barry Allen, remember?" She flashed a charming grin his way. "We visited Cait while you were in your coma. I'm assuming you're the Flash?" Barry nodded dumbly.

Ari's eyes lit up. "Ooo! Okay, my turn. The girl with the gold eyes is Mirage." Jax smiled sweetly and nodded. "Okay, 1-1."

"The blue-haired girl is obviously Killer Frost," Cameron said. Erin just waved.

"Which means the triplets must combine into the Huntress!" Ari exclaimed. "Damn. 2-2."

"Hey Ari," Barry said awkwardly, breaking out of his trance.

Cameron bumped her hip against her best friend's. "You know Barry? Wait, let me rephrase that. Barry knows you?"

Ari blushed and bumped Cameron back. "We worked together when he was in Starling City. He saved Ollie's life."

"Still can't believe you know Oliver Queen and didn't introduce us," Cameron said, pouting. "That boy is gorgeous."

Caitlin interrupted the conversation at that point. "I can't believe you were willing to protect Starling City from criminals but didn't want to protect Central City."

Cameron rolled her eyes and plopped down in a chair. "I knew this was coming."

Ari pouted. "I was hoping it wouldn't." She turned to Caitlin. "Cait, that was different. Felicity, my childhood best friend btw, called me and we were hanging out and I might have accidentally melted a table and she asked for me to help and I was really reluctant but I mean, have you seen Starling City Cait because it is a mess, so I said yes and here I am."

Cameron piped up, "I was a good girl Cait."

"Liar!" Ari shouted, spinning around to face Cameron. "You shapeshifted into celebrities to get into clubs and ahead in line. You used their tabs to buy yourself clothes, which I don't get at all because news flash Cammie, you're dad's a freakin' billionaire!"

Cameron scowled. "Well, at least I didn't not introduce my best friend to like the hottest guy in existence."

Cisco smirked. "Cammie, don't you remember when Ari introduced you to me?"

The girl in question rolled her eyes. "Shut up Cisco."

Ari glared. "Don't tell Cisco to shut up. And you are perfectly capable of introducing yourself to Oliver Queen. Your name does carry weight, Cameron Selene Paxton!"

"And your name is stupid, Arabella Brianne Hamilton!" Cameron retorted snidely.

"And your comebacks are about as good as your flirting tactics, Miss Wear-Practically-No-Clothing-And-Hope-For-The-Best!"

"And your insults are about as clever as a newborn!"

"And your comparisons lack wit!"

"And your IQ lacks points!"

"And your hair lacks volume!"

"And your clothes lack style!"

"And-"

"SHUT UP!" Erin screamed, her face contorted into an expression of pure anger. "You're starting to piss me off!"

Jax bit her lip. "Erin, please, watch the language around the triplets." She was braiding Kaya's hair, humming absently. Erin merely stuck out her tongue at the former teacher, who had become a sort of mother figure to her as well as the triplets. Barry watched the scene fondly, knowing the team had become a sort of family. It was then he realized exactly why Cameron and Ari had showed up at STAR labs.

"You wanna join the team, don't you?"

A fuming Ari and scowling Cameron turned to face Barry upon him voicing his question.

"Well, yeah," Cameron said, looking down and moving her foot in a circle. Knowing that was also a dance move, Barry wondered if Cameron was once a ballerina. "Duh."

Ari blushed. "Is it too late to join?" Jax cocked her head. Finally, in this moment both girls seemed like real human beings to her. She smiled kindly.

"Of course not," said Jax. "We could always use more help."

Erin frowned. "Shouldn't we have a team meeting or something-"

The triplets, who had been silent for the longest period of time that Jax had ever witnessed, suddenly cheered, "Yay! New members!"

"The Matter Master and Mirror Image," Cisco exclaimed, waving around the lollipop that was in his mouth seconds ago.

Cameron grinned wryly. "Genius."

Caitlin smiled. "Of course you're welcome to join the team. Though, Matter Master…?"

"Starling City isn't very good at naming heroes," Ari said, pulling out her phone and turning it on. "I'm sure Cisco can think of something better." She batted her eyelashes at him. "Right?"

He jumped up. "On it." Erin and Cameron laughed while Ari beamed.

Caitlin looked around and texted Cisco. '$25 says he ends up with Ari.'

He glanced at his phone and texted back. 'You're on. I say Cameron or Jax.'

And so the bet was placed.

* * *

**Madeline: And now you know about Ari and Cameron! **

**Ari: Madeline would like me to inform you that there will be a chapter in which the girls, Barry and Jaden share what they were doing when the particle accelerator exploded because that affected the girls, Barry and Jaden's powers. **

**Cameron: Review, follow, favorite! If you don't, I'll turn into you and run around your hometown doing embarrassing things in public places as you!**

**Jax: Cameron! Um, next chapter is Jia (Zhi.)**

**Erin: What? Fine. *rolls eyes* Madeline would like for you to send in suggestions on what to name Ari, because let's face it-the name Matter Master sucks.**

**Caitlin: The bet has been placed, but the bet will also change as time goes on and the rest of the girls and Jaden join.**

**Barry: Thanks for reading!**

**Madeline: Bye!**

_**~Madeline, Ari, Cameron, Jax, Erin, Caitlin, and Barry**_


	6. Jia

_Disclaimer: I own only Jia Kim, Zach, Dr. King, Samantha, the triplets, Erin Smith, Jax Dreher, Cameron Paxton and Ari Hamilton._

* * *

Jia Kim flipped through a medical magazine, bored. A doctor-in-training, she had just finished her shift at the hospital and was waiting for her boyfriend Zach to finish up. They had a date planned, and Jia was bubbling with excitement. As she read an article about some terrible new disease that had the potential to wipe out all of civilization, which was probably a huge exaggeration since there seemed to be a new threat every month, she wished that she could heal everything, diseases and wounds and everything, with a single touch.

That's when the accelerator exploded.

Jia's hospital was one of the first places hit since it was in such close proximity to S.T.A.R Labs. Jia herself fell out of her chair and skidded across the floor. There were several screams from the floors above. A loud crashing sound broke Jia from her shock-induced trance, and she hurried to the fourth floor, where she knew Zach would be. She hurried up the steps, her feet pounding on the concrete steps, praying that he was okay. The first thing she noticed upon stumbling onto the fourth floor, out of breath and clutching her side, was that the elevator doors were open, but there was no elevator.

She steeled herself and looked down the shaft. Squinting, she managed to make out the crumpled shape of the elevator through. The cable had snapped, dooming everyone in the elevator.

Worry flooded through her. She checked her phone. Zach had texted her a mere minute before the disaster had started.

_Getting in the elevator now. See you soon. ;)_

Jia shrieked. No, no, no, no! It wasn't possible. Tears flowed down her face freely. Wiping them away, she looked around. It didn't look like the hospital had suffered much damage. Patients were freaking out, and upon noticing her, Dr. King beckoned her over to assist him.

Jia's powers didn't kick in until months later, and it took even longer for people to notice. Eventually the media renowned her as the greatest doctor ever, the miracle-worker who could cure anyone, and while it felt great to help people, Jia felt like she was cheating, and cheating was wrong, and her mother had always taught her that she should never do anything wrong, otherwise her ancestors would smite her. Yes, Jia's mom was slightly insane, but she had a point.

On the same day that Jia vowed to stop cheating by using her powers, there was a knock at her door. Her eyes darted over to the clock, which read 9:30. It was late, so it was probably someone really desperate. Preparing herself to turn them away, Jia opened the door and promptly stumbled back with a gasp.

In front of her were two girls, one with blue hair and one with hair whiter than snow. But these weren't any two girls. They were Killer Frost and the Huntress, two members of the team of superheroes that protected Central City! The Huntress looked freaked, her costume torn and bloody. Meanwhile, Killer Frost looked like she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't in excruciating pain-Jia noticed that her hands clamped over a wound gushing blood.

The Huntress spoke first. "Is it true you can heal with a single touch?"

The heroes had many injuries. Killer Frost, who didn't mind removing her costume but refused to remove her mask, looked like she had taken the brunt of the damage. Jia mended her bones and healed her wounds, but it was her longest and most difficult job yet. The Huntress however, was mostly just bruised, with a few deep cuts and one long gash across her back, but that was all. Most of the blood on her costume was from carrying her dying teammate to Jia's house. Jia decided to fix her up the traditional way except for the gash on her back. The Huntress had no problem removing her costume, and had no mask, claiming she didn't need it. She asked Jia to call her Samantha and explained that they had been facing down a gang, who wouldn't have been a problem had there not been so many of them, all armed to the teeth.

Jia cleaned the girls up, not minding at all. In fact, she liked listening to Samantha babble in the background with Killer Frost chiming in every so often. She made them dinner and cleaned their costumes, since it seemed silly for them to leave wearing her pajamas that they had borrowed.

"You would make a great asset to our team," Samantha said while Killer Frost 'checked in with HQ.' "I mean, we have a doctor, but you would still be useful, you know? I mean, we get injured a lot-like, a lot." Samantha suddenly stopped talking, retreating into herself as a frown replaced her perky smile. She seemed to be having an internal argument, judging by her expression, which didn't make much sense to Jia, so she figured she was wrong and picked up the conversation herself.

Jia laughed, saying with a touch of humor, "You know, I am a black belt, so I could do more than just heal."

"You're really a black belt?" Samantha gasped. Despite being only a few years younger than Jia, she behaved a bit more like a 10 year-old. "OMG! You should totally join Team Flash!"

Killer Frost leaned against Jia's fridge, frowning. "Samantha, you can't just invite people to join the team!"

"But she's a black belt!" Samantha protested. "And a healer! Erin, admit it, she's practically perfect! OMG, she's Mary Poppins!"

Killer Frost gasped, "Ooo, don't let Jax hear you say that! Wait, did you just call me by my real name? Damn, ditz much?"

Samantha pouted, grabbing her arrows and cleaning them with a cloth she produced from a pocket in her quiver. "Come on, Erin. Jia would be amazing! Oh, she could have a cool Chinese name-"

"Zhi," Jia suddenly interrupted, then blushed. She tugged on her purple side ponytail absentmindedly. "My mom called me that when I told her I wanted to become a doctor. It means wisdom and healing."

Killer Frost aka Erin smirked, plopping down in the seat at the dining table across from Jia. "Well, I like it. But we'll need permission from everyone."

"The team will be uneven," Samantha chimed in, suddenly thoughtful. "She'll have to be behind the scenes until we add on another member-she can be our secret weapon!"

Erin nodded enthusiastically. "Oh gods, yes! Perfect. C'mon, Jia, we'll take you back to HQ."

"Um, okay," the doctor-in-training mumbled, feeling awkward and unsure about how quickly everything was progressing. Did she even want to join this team? She didn't know yet.

HQ was STAR Labs, which Jia was 99.9% sure was supposed to be shut down following the particle accelerator disaster. Inside was only three men: Harrison Wells, a long-haired man and a brunette that was vaguely familiar and very attractive. The rest of the occupants were girls in costumes besides one brunette who was staring intensely at a tablet. Jia recognized Matter Master, Mirror Image and Mirage, as well as the Flash costume on display. She knew she was gaping, but didn't bother shutting her mouth. Samantha giggled, and Jia realized she looked like a kid entering Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. She blushed, ducking her head slightly.

Mirror Image groaned. "Don't tell me you two picked up a stray."

Erin just smirked. "Guys, this is Jia Kim."

"The healer chick?" the long haired guy asked, to which Jia nodded.

Samantha grinned, leaning against one of the many metal tables in the lab. "While she's with us, she'll be known as Zhi-according to her mother and , it means wisdom and healing. Plus, she's a black belt!"

"Girls," Mirage hissed/sighed, shaking her head. "You can't just meet a metahuman that seems nice and ask them to join the team. I'm sure she's nice, but I mean, please, just take some time to think things through before revealing your secret identities."

Erin set her jaw. "Jia here saved my life. I almost died from a stab wound, and I would have if the triplets tried to drag me back here, but she healed me and Samantha and she's qualified, and she makes good homemade pizza!" At the last part, Samantha nodded enthusiastically.

"Wait, what triplets?" Jia questioned, confused. Smirking, Samantha separated into Maya, Kaya and Naya, causing poor little overwhelmed Jia to faint. Luckily, the mysterious attractive man who had been relatively quiet so far, sped over and caught Jia, whose eyes quickly opened. "Um, hi. You must be the Flash."

He grinned and Jia's heart did this weird fluttering thing in her chest. "Uh, yeah, but you can call me Barry."

The brunette with the tablet sighed. "Well, she's a medical student and she went to college and she's an upstanding citizen, so it makes sense to trust her."

Matter Master laughed. "Unless she's truly an evil mastermind who has been pretending to be good just so no one will notice how evil she truly is."

"Like the Master on Doctor Who!" Jia exclaimed, standing up with a tiny bit of unneeded, but most certainly wanted, help from Barry. "He made himself look perfect so no one would be suspicious."

Matter Master sighed dreamily. "A woman after my own heart." She removed her mask. "The name's Ari Hamilton."

Mirror Image pursed her red lips, but removed her mask as well. "Cameron Paxton."

Mirage smiled kindly, taking off the domino mask that partially obscured her facial features. "And I'm Jax Dreher. Welcome to the team. That's Erin Smith, and they're Maya, Kaya and Naya Jones, soon to be Dreher if I have anything to say about it."

"That's Dr. Caitlin Snow, who you are in no way replacing," Barry said, gesturing to the woman with the tablet who was now studying her with quite a bit of interest. Barry nodded to the long haired man. "That's Cisco Ramon, our tech wizard and metahuman-namer."

"Sorry I named myself," Jia apologized, feeling bad.

Cisco just grinned and stuck a lollipop in his mouth. "Zhi is perfect, don't be sorry." She blushed, then realized she had been doing that a lot since meeting Erin and the triplets.

"I'm Harrison Wells," said man introduced, wheeling over. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Kim." Jia fought the shudder that threatened to run through her body as she shook Dr. Wells's hand. She had always found him a bit on the creepy side.

"It's so nice to meet you all," Jia half-lied, looking around at all the faces that surrounded her: the kind, caring faces of true heroes. "I can't wait to help."

Caitlin discreetly texted Cisco to change the bet, then launched into a conversation with Jia, who would soon become her best friend.

* * *

**Madeline: A bit of a tame chapter, but I'm fairly sure next chapter makes up for it.**

**Jia: Please review, follow and favorite.**

**Caitlin: Next chapter is Taylor, who already knows one of the members of the team.**

**Barry: Thanks for reading and after next chapter, Madeline will create the poll for you to decide who I end up with-which I don't understand. Why can't I decide who I end up with?**

**Madeline: Because you'll choose Iris, and Iris is being a bitch at the moment. Bye!**

**Barry: But-**

**Madeline: BYE!**

_**~Madeline, Jia, Caitlin and Barry**_


	7. Taylor

_Disclaimer: I own only Taylor Matthews, Jax Dreher, the triplets, Kaylee, Erin Smith, Cameron Paxton, Jia Kim and Ari Hamilton. Basically, any character not on the actual show. Thanks to Caitlin51 for being an amazing beta!_

* * *

Taylor Matthews quickly brushed the red tangled mess atop her head aka her hair and then returned to reading Hunger Games fanfics, bored. She had just gotten fired for slacking off, stealing post-its, and also somehow messing with the boss and drugging him, which of course she didn't do. She had no idea why he had conveniently forgotten that he had fired her and thought he had given her a huge bonus, which is actually what she suggested he do during their big argument when he ended up firing her. Somehow, his mind had confused their loud, angry argument for a quiet, peaceful discussion about her pay. Still, she hadn't had anything to do with it; his old age just worked out in her favor, even though he was only 40.

Taylor sighed and pulled up her conversation with her internet friend Kaylee, the one full of complaints about her boredom to her friend. Then she scrolled through her Twitter feed, replying to tweets and things before moving on to Instagram, then Tumblr, then checking her email, then YouTube, but nothing caught her eye that could cure her boredom. Sighing again, she shut down her laptop and turned on the TV, only for some news channel to start blaring. Taylor quickly shut off the TV.

What to do, what to do…

She changed her position, hanging off the couch so her hair grazed the carpet and her legs dangled over the back of her couch. One hand reached out and searched for her phone. Once she found it, she dialed her friend's number and pressed her smartphone to her ear.

"Hey Jax," she greeted cheerfully, despite the woozy feeling that started to overtake her. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," the black-haired beauty responded, her tone light and cheerful despite having lost her job a while back. There was the sound of children laughing in the background. "I'm adopting these adorable triplets. Um, their parents kicked them out and I comforted them and now I'm adopting them. Maya, Kaya, and Naya-Naya, I told you! You don't have to ask permission to go to the bathroom."

Taylor crinkled her nose and sat upright. "Seriously? Their names rhyme? Ew."

"Taylor," Jax admonished. "What's up with you?"

"I got fired and now I'm bored."

Jax cringed. She knew what Taylor was like bored, and it wasn't pretty. "Sorry. You wanna come over, catch up, maybe watch some Netflix?"

The redhead sighed, shaking her head. "Nah, but thanks for offering. I'm sure I can find something to do to cure my boredom."

"Well, try not to cause too much trouble, 'kay? I don't want to have to bail you out again."

Taylor pouted even though she knew her best friend couldn't actually see her. "That was once."

Jax laughed. "I know. And it will remain once, got it?"

"Got it. Have fun with the triplets!"

"Bye Tay."

Taylor hung up and grabbed her purse, deciding to head to the mall for some quality window-shopping. She took the elevator down, ignoring her creepy neighbor leering at her from the corner. She hurried out the doors once they opened, and was almost to the door when her building manager called out her name.

"Yeah Bob?" she asked, turning around to face the balding man.

"Your music was too loud last night, again," Bob said, exasperated. "Your neighbors keep complaining-I might just have to kick you out."

Taylor groaned. "C'mon Bob! Is it because I refused to date your son? Oh my god, this is because I refused to date your son. Talk about-"

"Taylor!" Bob interrupted. "Just-just turn down the music."

"I'll turn down the music when you lay off the cookies," Taylor retorted. She crossed her arms across her chest and raised her chin stubbornly.

Bob sighed. "Taylor, there's no need to be rude. I let it go when you painted your apartment without permission. I turned the other cheek when you turned down my son. I ignored your loudness, but you can't seem to stop causing trouble!"

Taylor rolled her eyes and turned back around. "Whatever. Later, Bob."

"Taylor, don't you ignore me! You know what, whatever back. I'm evicting you."

Taylor spun on her heel. "What? You can't! Bob!" He bustled away, a satisfied smirk accompanying him into his office.

She pouted, closed her and began to imagine the way the conversation should have gone. She would have conceded, then apologized, and then he would have thanked her and handed her a freshly made cookie. This was something she often did, taking situations that had already happened and altering them to be way things could and probably should have gone. When she opened her eyes, Bob was holding out a freshly made cookie.

"Thanks for agreeing to turn down the music," Bob said as she took the cookie. "I really do appreciate it. Have a nice day!" And once again, he bustled away. Now her creepy neighbor was giving her freaked-out looks, like she'd done something weird. And come to think of it, maybe she had.

Hadn't she done the same thing when her boss had fired her? Hadn't she sighed, shut her eyes and fixed things? And when her eyes had opened, hadn't her boss forgotten their fight and given her a raise and a promotion?

Taylor shook the thoughts from her head. There was no way she had done that. No way in hell.

Well…

As she exited her building, she started thinking about the team of superheroes that protected Starling City. Weren't they the impossible too? Yet they existed, so maybe her theory wasn't too far off. Taylor took a large bite of her cookie, closed her eyes, and imagined she hadn't taken a bite and that the cookie was much bigger. She opened her eyes quickly, and wasn't disappointed.

The cookie was whole and much bigger. She nearly dropped the cookie in shock. Her eyes squinted and picked out strands of lilac surrounding the cookie that were fading away. The wisps were the same color as her eyes.

"Freaky," the redhead muttered, before shoving the entire cookie into her mouth. "Mmm. I should agree with Bob more often. This cookie is the shit!" She looked around and realized she was talking to herself again. "Oops."

Fascinated with her new ability, Taylor walked into a coffee shop and decided to use her powers to sample every coffee, find the perfect blend and taste, and only have to pay for that perfect kind of coffee. It was a genius plan, and Taylor was actually quite proud of herself.

Upon entering the small shop, she noticed an extremely attractive guy who was probably around her age. He was dressed sorta formal, but wore a casual expression as he read a book and sipped a cup of coffee at the same time. An idea popped into her head. Now, Taylor was pretty damn bad at flirting. However, now that she could tweak things to her liking, she could flirt with this guy and still manage to get his number. Pleased with herself and how genius she had been lately, Taylor strolled over to his table, only to halt to a standstill when she saw Jax, an adorable purple-haired Asian, a teenager with her hair tucked into a hat, a 20-something with white hair, and two blondes walking over to his table.

"What the-?" Taylor quickly hid, deciding to observe from afar. All six girls sat down at the table, pulling up chairs. Straining to hear, Taylor caught only a few words of their conversation.

The guy said something like, "Oh, hey." The white-haired girl said something with a toothy grin, and everyone laughed. Taylor suddenly wished that she knew how to read lips.

Jax spoke next. "How's work?" The conversation went on like that, fairly boring and providing very little information. At one point, a cute black girl wandered over to the table and talked mainly to the guy, saying something that made him blush before leaving. Irritated and now suddenly starving, Taylor stopped hiding and snuck up behind Jax, startling her and causing the black-haired beauty to end her sentence prematurely with a loud shriek.

Taylor smirked and helped her best friend off the floor. "What happened to the triplets? Jax, you do know you're really not supposed to leave children alone."

Jax pouted and whined, "Taylor!"

"What?" Taylor asked, blinking innocently. Her straight face soon fell as she started laughing. "Damn Jax, I didn't realize my face was so horrifying. Way to bring down my self-esteem."

Jax replaced her pout with an annoyed scowl. "Taylor, you're not ugly. Why are you here? Are you so bored that you're stalking me?"

Taylor giggled. "Jeez, ego much? Nah, I just wanted some coffee. Who are your new besties? After all, I need to know who's replacing me."

"I'm Jia," the purple-haired Asian spoke up. "I have no intention of replacing you."

One of the blonds rolled her eyes. "She was joking Jia. Ari Hamilton."

The white-haired girl gave a sly grin. "Samantha."

The other blond smirked a smirk that looked very familiar to Taylor, seeing as it was the same smirk she often wore. "Cameron Paxton, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The girl with her hair tucked up into a hat frowned. "Cameron, this isn't a business meeting, no need to lay on the charm. I'm Erin."

The guy smiled at Taylor. "Hi, I'm Barry Allen."

Taylor's gaze slid from Barry to Jax, a little reluctantly. "Since when have you become more social than me?"

Jax snorted. "Since forever. Internet friends don't count."

Taylor pouted, but kept going. "So, how did y'all meet?" Erin mouthed 'Y'all' with a confused expression on her face.

"We, uh," Jax sputtered, unable to think of a suitable reason for how she had met this extremely diverse group and how they had all become friends. "Um, we just met, one day."

"All six of you? Where?"

Jax scratched at the back of her neck. "Uh, church?"

Taylor scowled as it dawned upon her that Jax was lying her ass off. "Church? Since when do you-" She sighed and backed off, something Taylor usually never did. "Never mind. Guess I'll be off." As she turned to leave, Taylor realized that she could _make_ Jax tell her the truth. She closed her eyes and imagined it: Jax deciding to spill. She opened her eyes and turned back around.

"Okay, so you know Team Flash?" Jax blurted. The others' eyes went wide and in the blink of an eye, Ari decked Jax. "Ari, what the-?"

Barry granted Taylor a small, fake smile. "Sorry, Jax is a bit sick, saying nonsense-"

"What did you do?" Erin interjected. "I saw you. You closed your eyes and then there were these purple wisps swirling around Jax and then she started blabbing, which she would never do without permission. What did you do to Jax?"

Taylor narrowed her eyes at the teenager. "I didn't do anything to her." She closed her eyes to fix things again, when suddenly there was a whoosh. Wind blew through her hair and she got the same feeling in her stomach that she got on rollercoasters-the sort of weightless feeling that was awful and unsettling and Taylor's least favorite thing about roller coasters. Her eyes snapped open, and blinking, she realized she was in a different place.

Her new environment was very void of color, yet very full of stainless steel and things that looked expensive. Turning to take it all in, she saw seven suits that she recognized from blurry photos. Taylor stumbled over to said suits in disbelief.

"Holy shit," she gasped, reaching out to caress Mirage's suit. "What the-?" She spun around and saw Barry, Jax and the other five girls, as well as a brunette who was shaking her head and a guy with long hair that was grinning wildly. A man in a wheelchair who looked vaguely familiar rolled over to the spot beside Barry. Everyone was staring at her, except the brunette, who was glaring at Barry.

Jax was the one who broke the silence. "Taylor, you wouldn't happen to have superpowers, would you?"

Taylor's mind was blank, and at Jax's question all she could think of was The Incredibles and the iconic 'Where's my supersuit?' scene.

"Ummm," fell from her lips.

Cameron cocked an eyebrow. "Instead of wowing us with your intelligence and eloquence, how about answering Jax's question?"

Ari shot Cameron a look. "Cammie, don't be rude. That's Erin's job." The teenager scowled in Ari's direction, then shrugged, knowing it to be true. Taylor was still processing, her brain going slower than normal. When Jax's question finally hit her, she blurted out her answer.

"I got into an argument with my boss and he fired me and I left and then I closed my eyes and imagined that the argument had gone my way and he'd given me a raise and then he walked out of his office and handed me a check and said it was my raise and remembered our fight as a pleasant conversation and then the same thing happened with Bob, my building manager and he gave me a cookie and I took a bite and then imagined it was whole and bigger and then I opened my eyes and it was." She said this all in one breath, and upon finishing, gasped for air and collapsed into a nearby chair.

Eyes wide, Samantha exclaimed, "You hijacked their minds, like the Capital did to Peeta!"

Taylor grinned. "Well when you put it that way, I sound totally badass."

The team exchanged glances, and then decided to tell Taylor the truth and extend an invitation to join the team, like they had done to Jia. The redhead, who squealed in delight when Samantha glowed and turned into the triplets, was now overwhelmed with knowledge. However she still made a joke about Barry's speed that made Barry blush and the triplets wrinkle their brows in confusion and then leave, surprising the entirety of Team Flash.

Taylor lay on her couch, staring at the ceiling and wondering if she should accept the team's invitation. It would be pretty cool, but also super dangerous. She bit the inside of her cheek and sighed, closing her eyes.

What would she say if Buffy the Vampire Slayer showed up on her doorstep and invited her to fight demons and monsters and vampires with her? What would she say then? Would she say yes and face the constant threat of death, or would she say no, and remain bored for the rest of her life? Hadn't she always wanted to be a hero like her dad? Wasn't part of being a hero risking your life to save others?

Taylor groaned and rolled over, only to hit the floor face-first.

"Ow," she mumbled, turning over and sitting up. "Pain demands to be felt, doesn't it?"

How guilty would she feel if she didn't join the team and then someone died, someone that she could have saved?

The redhead had to face it. She wasn't special. She didn't make any sort of impact. She hadn't done a single thing with her life. This was her chance to make something of herself.

Taylor stood and grabbed her phone, calling Jax and pressing the smartphone to her ear as she walked into her kitchen.

"Tay!" Jax exclaimed, sounding surprised and a little breathless. Taylor grabbed a tray of cookies and flopped back down on the couch. As she reached for the remote, Jax said, "Um, I can't really talk right now." Taylor turned on the TV to see some guy in a helicopter reporting on the local news station.

"Now we can't get a very good visual, but it looks like the team of superheroes known as 'Team Flash' are currently battling someone in the park. It doesn't look like any citizens are in danger at the moment, but my sources tell me that this criminal started attacking people at the park to draw out Team Flash. According to a witness, he plans to kill them."

Taylor bit her lip. "Jax, I'm on my way."

Taylor stood in the crowd in a hoodie. She was fingering a domino mask in her pocket as she watched the battle. Anytime the bad guy managed to hit a member of Team Flash, she altered it so he got hit instead.

"It's time to see what I can do," she sang. "To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'M FREEE-" She cut herself off, clearing her throat and straightening her jacket. No one was paying much attention to her, though, so that was good. "Now is not the time to break into Let it Go, Tay. Focus."

She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at the bad guy. Concentrating and pretending she was hacking his brainwaves, she muttered under her breath, "Shutdown." On cue, the bad guy collapsed. The redhead smirked. "Now stand up." He was her puppet. He sprung to his feet. "Apologize to Team Flash for trying to kill them." He ground something out from between gritted teeth. Jax' eyes darted around and found Taylor, who grinned at the superhero and wiggled her fingers as a sort of 'Hi.' "Now surrender to the police politely standing by." He dragged himself over to a black police officer, his hands out in front of him so the police could cuff him.

Taylor mentally patted herself on the back before slinking away, completely unnoticed by the crowd.

She sauntered into S.T.A.R Labs feeling just a tad bit smug.

"You're welcome," she said, sitting down in an abandoned swivel chair near the entrance.

Barry looked at her in surprise. "That was you?"

Erin quirked an eyebrow. "Barry, did you honestly believe that he would just apologize and hand himself over to the police of his own free will? Did you even hear his impassioned speech about how he wanted to brutally murder each and every one of us?"

He pouted. "Fine, sue me for being optimistic."

"That was amazing," Jax exclaimed, grinning. "So, are you going to join the team?"

"Hmm, I don't know…," Taylor said playfully, tapping her index finger against her chin. "I mean, I'm totally up for the whole risking my life thing, and I'm pretty bored as it is. I have no job right now, so I do have plenty of free-time…and it's not like I'm about to pass up an opportunity to hang out with my bestest friend in all of eternity-"

"So yes?" Maya interrupted. "Seriously Auntie Taylor, you're making this way longer than is has to be."

Ari nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, some of us have _lives, _Miss Hijacker. I mean, not me, but some of us."

Taylor smirked. "Hell yeah."

* * *

**Madeline: An early update because I really want to get that poll started so I can finally write the chapter with Barry and the girl of your choice! However, this Sunday's chapter will be Jade and Jaden's chapter.**

**Taylor: Why'd you make me such a geek?  
**

**Madeline: Because you are. **

**Jax: Please review, follow and favorite.**

**Ari: Don't forget to vote on the girl you want Barry to end up with!**

**Erin: The poll is on Madeline's page. Please vote!**

**Barry: Thanks for reading.**

**Madeline: Bye!**

_**~Madeline, Taylor, Jax, Ari, Erin and Barry**_


	8. Jade and Jaden

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the girls on Team Flash excluding Caitlin. I also own Jaden Black. Thanks to Caitlin51 for being my beta! Additionally, GO VOTE!_

* * *

They named themselves, Jade and Jaden Black. Why Black? Jade always said it was because their earliest memory was hiding in pitch-black shadows to sneak out and avoid the bitch who ran their orphanage. Jaden always said it was because Black sounded cool.

The twins lived in the shadows, had always lived in the shadows. Even when they were 14 and should have been in school, they spent their time in an alleyway in downtown Central City, enjoying the food they had swiped from a nearby café. On this particular day, Jade was reading a newspaper.

"A particle accelerator is going on t'night," she told her brother, mispronouncing half the words in the sentence, before licking the mayo off the tips of her fingers.

Jaden drew his eyebrows together. "What's a particle accelerator?"

Jade shrugged and said, "Don't know. Don't care. So, that's lunch, how do we get dinner?"

"Can't we just go back to the orphanage?" Jaden groaned, not really serious about it, but saying it anyway. "I mean, the matron sucked lollipops, but the food was decent."

"Never," Jade growled, balling up the newspaper and tossing it into the nearby trashcan. "The matron wasn't the only reason we left that place-Jaden, you know that!" He nodded his agreement, but a frown still overtook his features.

The twins cleaned up and left, staying in the shadows where they felt more comfortable and protected. The shadows were the only constant figure in their lives, besides each other. No parents, no family, no friends, they had nothing but the shadows and each other.

At least, at that point in time. They would soon become part of a large team that would quickly adopt them and become their family.

Jade moaned as she woke up. There were twin beeping noises in the background that hurt her already pounding head. She tucked a lock of onyx hair behind one ear and looked around. She was in a hospital room. Beside her lay Jaden, who was awake and looking at her with wide eyes-exact replicas of her own-that contained the same confusion she felt.

"Where are we?" he questioned, rubbing his head.

"A hospital," she replied, swinging her legs off the side of her bed. She was wearing the same black leggings and black tank top she always wore, but instead of a baggy olive green jacket to keep her warm, she was wearing a black S.T.A.R Labs sweatshirt. Jaden was shirtless, but a similar sweatshirt sat on his bedside table. After some investigating, Jade found her combat boots and laced them up, grinning at the familiar feel of the heavy leather shoes weighing down her feet. Jaden pulled on his sneakers plus the sweatshirt and ripped out the cords hooked up to the different machines surrounding them. Jade followed suit, then ran her fingers through her hair and opened the door.

The hallway was silver and boring. It gave no indication as to where they were, except that this hallway made it obvious they weren't in a real hospital. There were no doctors or nurses rushing around, no doors wide open so you could see the patient resting inside, no visitors milling about, nothing. Jade pursed her lips. Something was off.

She and her brother snuck down the hallway, careful not to make a sound. They were rather good at that. An observant Jaden noticed about a minute into their sneaking that the shadows, their best friends, were clinging to them. At this Jaden frowned, but he said nothing of it. They crept around in silence, up some flights of stairs and through similar hallways, until it became so utterly boring and tedious that the twins almost wished the building would light on fire because then at least something would be happening.

Finally, they found something interesting: people! The room that held said people was bright and filled with metal tables and a display case on the back wall. The display case held 8 different costumes, all colorful and unique. The room itself held 11 people. A man in a wheelchair looked a bit familiar. Jade realized she had seen his face on a book once. The others' faces were completely alien. There was a brunette clutching a tablet and talking to a woman with purple hair. Three blonds, a redhead and a woman with black and pink hair were chattering away. A man with long hair was laughing with another man and Book-Guy. A teenager with blue hair was sitting by herself, juggling balls of ice. Jaden frowned and glanced at his sister, who was squinting at the strangers.

_What do we do?_ he asked telepathically.

_Observe for now, _she responded. They had always been able to talk to each other through thoughts. It was a twin thing they had been born with and had never thought of it as weird, or special.

The blue-haired girl suddenly asked, "Samantha, why don't you separate?"

The girl with the whitest blond hair turned to face her. "Oh yeah. I guess I forgot." She glowed and when the light died down, three identical girls were standing in her place. One pulled out a tablet and they sat down on the floor to watch something on the device. Jaden couldn't help himself: he let out a loud gasp, alerting everyone in the room to the twins' presence. Jade in turn whacked her brother on the arm.

"Nice going stupid," she growled, before walking out from the shadows. The brunette holding the tablet gasped.

"You're the twins! I should have gotten an alert when you woke up-" She gulped and checked her tablet. "Oh…"

"What's wrong Cait?" the purple-haired woman asked, frowning slightly.

'Cait' blushed. "So that's what the beeping was. I thought Cisco was just annoying me again."

The long-haired man pouted. "You have such little faith in me."

"Wait, who are they?" the guy with brown hair questioned.

"We're Jade and Jaden Black," Jade said smoothly as her brother walked over to stand by her side. "We're twins. I'm Jade, that's Jaden, in case any of you are too dumb to figure it out yourselves."

Jaden smirked. "Hi."

The girl with black hair seemed transfixed by something behind them. "The shadows...they're clinging to you."

"Do they have two shadows? Because if they do, run," one of the blonds said, the blond with the red streak in her hair.

The blond with the green streak rolled her eyes. "Damn Ari, geek much?" Ari reached over and pinched the blond, who winced and jerked away.

The blue-haired teenager smirked. "Ladies, please. Act civil in front of our guests."

"Shut it Erin," the redhead snapped before focusing on the twins, who were having a telepathic conversation. The redhead somehow sensed this. "How are you doing that? Talking to each other through thoughts? Is that new?"

Jaden shook his head. "We've always been able to do it." He tapped his temple. "Twin thing."

One of the triplets asked, "Are your last names really Black?"

Jade shrugged. "We named ourselves. The pitch-black shadows are our only family besides each other. They've cared for us, hidden us from people who wanted to do us harm."

Jaden grinned. "Plus it sounds cool."

"Are you like, orphans?" Cisco inquired, raising an eyebrow. The twins nodded in sync, then wrinkled their noses at each other. Out of the corner of her eye, Jade noticed a coffee cup about to slip off the edge of the table. She reached out her hand and her shadow moved with it. As she clenched her fist, as if clutching the handle, her shadow did the same and managed to actually pick up the mug. Her eyes widened in shock and she unclenched her fist. The mug dropped to the floor and shattered. The adults, who had been arguing, turned to see what had happened. Jaden had been watching the entire time, and he was gaping.

Jade blinked and reached out her hand again, focusing. Shadows seemed to manifest and she used said shadows to close one of the glass doors in what seemed to be a lab. She put her hand down, but Jaden copied her and managed to open the door she had just barely closed.

"First triplet metahumans, now twins?" The Green-Streak-Blond was in shock just like everyone else, but she was the only person who spoke.

"How the hell is that possible?" Cait's eyes were darting around. Jade pulled the different shadows in the room towards her. They wrapped around her and Jaden, and suddenly they were gone.

The redhead blinked twice, then twice more, and then twice again. "They just pulled a Nico Di'Angelo. That is so freaking cool!"

Jade and Jaden arrived in an alleyway between a coffee shop and a bookstore. Realizing immediately that they had just basically teleported, Jaden pulled the same trick Jade did, and they arrived back in the main room in the lab.

The girl with black hair spoke first. "Hi, I'm Jax Dreher. That's Jia, Ari, Cameron, Barry, Cisco, Dr. Wells, Caitlin, Maya, Naya, Kaya, Taylor and Erin. Would you like to join our team of superheroes?"

Jade frowned and was about to decline when Jaden let out, "Yes!" She turned her famous withering glare onto her twin, who gulped and looked away.

"Awesome," Cisco practically squealed. "Welcome to the team, Shadowbenders."

Jade shook her head. "No."

"Shadow twins?"

"Uh, no."

"Thing 1 and Thing 2?" Cameron interjected jokingly.

Jade glared. "No."

Cisco tapped his finger on his chin. "Shadow and Nightshade?"

_I call dibs on Nightshade, _Jaden hissed to Jade.

She nodded. _Deal._

Barry beamed at the team of superheroes, while Dr. Wells looked on from his corner, smirking to himself. Yes, everything was going to plan.

* * *

**Madeline: NOT ONE PERSON HAS VOTED ON WHO BARRY SHOULD END UP WITH! GO VOTE NOW OR THE TWINS WILL KICK YOUR ASS USING SHADOWS!**

**Jax: Sorry about Madeline. She's really angry that no one's voting. On the plus side, we're done with all the origin stories! **

**Taylor: The next chapters will be pure fluff with some angst thrown in so you don't get too many cavities.**

**Erin: For example, next chapter is me spending time with Barry and meeting Joe! It takes place between chapters 3 and 4. **

**Samantha: Also, you'll read about Jax assisting us with an art project!**

**Madeline: Okay, now it's time for me to complain about a Mr. Detective Joe. I FREAKING LOVE EDDIE AND JOE MADE HIM CRY!**

**Eddie: ...I didn't cry.**

**Madeline: YES YOU DID**

**Eddie: No, I-**

**Barry: Just go with it. It's safer that way.**

**Madeline: Also, Iris is a bitch. ALSO, I can't believe they confirmed West-Allen is endgame! If Felicity and Oliver can be together instead of Oliver and Laurel, then Caitlin and Barry can be together instead of Iris and Barry! Or, if the CW wants to buy one of my girls, they can be with Barry!**

**Caitlin: Er, review, follow, and/or favorite. We apologize for Madeline's rant. Please vote.**

**Madeline: Bye!**

_**~Madeline, Jax, Taylor, Erin, Samantha, Eddie, Barry and Caitlin**_


	9. Erin and Joe

_Disclaimer: If I owned the show and its characters I wouldn't be posting this on here. Shout out to Caitlin51 for being the best beta around. Reminder-this takes place before Ari and Cameron's chapter but after the triplets'._

* * *

Erin sat on Barry's desk, bored. He was doing actual work for once. In fact, everyone was doing something. The triplets were doing an art project and Jax was helping them. Cisco was designing Samantha's costume. Caitlin was working on some project. Dr. Wells was somewhere else, and so Erin found herself watching Barry Allen work.

Studying him, Erin realized he was really attractive, something she had never fully noticed with all the constant missions. In fact, he was incredibly attractive, so much so she started blushing. She cleared her throat and looked away, swinging her legs and humming some Fifth Harmony song to keep her busy.

Just when she thought she was going to die from boredom, the door opened and in walked a police officer that Erin actually recognized.

"Joe?" she squealed, nearly falling off Barry's desk. Once she steadied herself, she hopped off his desk and ran to hug the detective.

"Erin, hey," he greeted her, returning her hug.

Barry quirked an eyebrow. "How do you know Joe?"

Erin gaped. "Shut up! Your Joe is also my Joe! We share a Joe!"

Joe chuckled. "I worked with her father, Barry. That bastard…anyway, I worked her mother and sisters' murders. I always suspected it was him, but we had no evidence, plus he was a cop…anyway, they ended up being cold cases."

"Yeah," Erin nodded. "Joe checked up on me every now and then for a month or two. After that, after he left, my dad started beating me again."

Joe placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Erin. I like the hair, by the way. How do you know Barry?"

"Erin's Killer Frost," Barry said absentmindedly. At Erin's glare, he added, "What? He knows I'm the Flash and that Jax is Mirage and I told him about the triplets and Samantha and everything. He's my adopted dad, I tell him everything."

"Does he know you're madly in love with his daughter?" Erin teased, smirking. Barry pouted at her in response and Joe laughed.

"Oh, I know," he chortled. "I knew before he knew it."

The blue-haired girl giggled. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Again, Barry pouted, only this pout was punctuated with him whining, "Erin."

She laughed and hopped back onto Barry's desk. "So, what do you need, Joe?"

"Barry's running a scan for me," Joe said. She tuned them out as they blabbed on and on about some case, choosing instead to play on her phone. Eventually Joe left, saying goodbye to her and hugging her once more before taking off to work (What was up with people and work? Seriously, what's so great about it?).

"Why are you here if you're so bored?" Barry questioned.

"Because," Erin shrugged. "I have nothing better to do. I thought maybe I could be your assistant, but all your work is super boring."

"Nothing at all to do?"

She sighed. "Already finished my homework for the next two weeks, completed all three of my upcoming projects, and made an ice sculpture." She pointed to the corner where an ice sculpture of Hogwarts was resting on a table.

Barry laughed. "Well, I guess you could go get me lunch…" He shot her a pleading look, puppy dog eyes and all. She sighed again, but hopped off the table and nicked his wallet.

"Fine, but you're paying."

Erin walked into Jitters, which she knew was Barry's favorite place to get lunch and coffee. As soon as she entered the cafe, she saw Detective Joe talking to a black woman who looked vaguely familiar.

"Detective Joe!" she called, and he glanced at her before smiling. "I promise, I'm not stalking you. I'm just getting lunch for me and Barry." She fished his wallet out of her pocket. "And, being a gentlemen, he so kindly agreed to pay."

Detective Joe laughed. "Erin, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Iris."

Erin waved before realizing that this was _the_ Iris West. "You're Iris West? Oh my god, tell me every single embarrassing childhood story of Barry's because I need something to tease him about."

"Barry Allen?" Iris quirked an eyebrow. "Uh, maybe later. I'm kind of working now."

Erin groaned. "What is up with everyone and working? Joe's working, you're working, Barry's working, Caitlin's working, Cisco's working, Dr. Wells is working, hell, even Jax and the triplets are working!"

Detective Joe laughed at her again. "Well Erin, we don't do it because it's fun. We work because we have to."

"Barry's regular and a BLT please," Erin ordered, her gaze shifting to Iris. "Oh, and a strawberry smoothie, with whipped cream. And also two glazed donuts." Iris nodded and bustled away.

"The poor boy," Detective Joe said, shaking his head. "You're spending all his money."

"He insulted my ice sculpture of a unicorn yesterday," Erin said, smirking. "This is him both literally and figuratively paying for it." Iris arrived with the blue-haired teen's order, who handed her Barry's credit card in response. Once she paid, Erin winked at Joe and headed back to Barry's lab, sipping her smoothie along the way.

Joe watched her and was suddenly plagued with images of Erin and Barry getting married. He shook them away, instead thinking happy thoughts of Barry and Iris getting together and have 12 children. There, much better.

* * *

**Madeline: There you go, Erin and Joe 'meeting' for the 'first' time!**

**Erin: Madeline cannot wait for this week's episode of the Flash! Remember to review, favorite, and follow, and PM Madeline if you have any questions or anything.**

**Jax: Next chapter will be the triplets and I working on three art projects assigned to the triplets because they acted out in class.**

**Barry: Madeline wants me to inform you that she's conflicted because she's exuberant that she's done with the PARCC-**

**Caitlin: -but she's pissed because *sighs, looks at Madeline, then turns back to camera* NO ONE IS VOTING!**

**Madeline: My beta is the only person who gave their opinion and if you want any say in this story, go vote!**

**Joe: Speaking of voting, Madeline is extending the dateline to the last day of school for her, June 19th.**

**Cisco: Please go vote!**

**Madeline: Bye!**

_**~Madeline, Erin, Jax, Barry, Caitlin, Joe and Cisco**_


	10. Jax and the Triplets

_Disclaimer: I don't own Barry Allen. Takes place before Ari and Taylor arrive._

* * *

Jax dumped the plastic bags filled with bottles of paint, paintbrushes, canvases and various other art supplies onto the floor of her apartment. The triplets trailed behind her with the easel. They set it up in front of the biggest window with the best view per Jax's instructions, then propped up one of the canvases on said easel.

"Alright girls," Jax said, clapping her hands together, "I have you until what, 5? Then I have to bring you home. So let's get going!" Maya dug 4 large paintbrushes out of one plastic bag as Kaya squirted different colors of paint onto a tray. Naya took a pencil and started sketching out the image of Jax's garden, which was really just a box planter filled with herbs and flowers. Meanwhile, Jax wrote their names on the three aprons they had purchased in each of the girls' favorite colors. For herself, she just pulled on a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of polka-dot pajama shorts. As she walked back into the living room, she tied her hair up into a messy bun and put on Pandora. Her phone linked itself to a portable speaker resting near their painting area so they could hear the music perfectly fine.

"I'll paint the flowers," Naya volunteered, dipping a brush into the blob of blue paint on the tray. She smeared the paint on a plastic cover, then mixed in some other colors to create the exact color she needed.

"I'll paint the sky," Maya chirped, then began to do so. Kaya took on the herbs and Jax carefully painted the buildings in the background. They painted for a while, taking breaks and switching jobs. Once the painting was completed, Naya touched it up and the triplets signed their names on the back.

Kaya sighed. "One painting down, three to go."

Jax shook her head. "I can't believe your art teacher gave you homework. What exactly did you guys do?"

"Knocked her wig off her head," Maya answered.

"Told her I was a better artist than her," Naya responded.

"Convinced the substitute he was in the wrong classroom, resulting in a free period for us," Kaya said. Jax blinked owlishly before dissolving into laughter.

This time they painted a portrait of the Jones family. Kaya once again tackled the sky as well as the sun, Naya sketched the picture and painted the people, Jax painted the border, and Maya painted the grass and flowers. This painting didn't take as long, and was finished fairly quickly.

Smirking, Maya flicked her paintbrush at Naya, who shrieked and painted a streak of purple on her sister's face in retaliation. Maya went to do the same, but Naya dodged and instead Maya painted Kaya, who smeared black on Maya's forehead for revenge. Eventually, it turned into a full out paint war, with even Jax squirting paint onto the girls straight from the bottles.

Exhausted and covered in every color of the rainbow, the four superheroes collapsed on Jax's couch.

"We still have another painting to do," whined the triplets in unison, causing Jax to giggle. Jax glanced at the clock on her phone. It was 4:30, so they would have to hurry if they wanted to get the third painting done before the girls had to be back. She was about to say this aloud when the doorbell rang.

"Is that Mom?" Maya asked, crinkling her nose. Jax rose from the couch and answered the door, not caring at all that she was an absolute mess.

It wasn't Mrs. Jones, or even Mr. Jones.

A bewildered Barry Allen stood in her doorway, a doggie bag into his hand.

Jax blushed and tugged her sweatshirt down a little. "Oh, hey Barry. Whatcha doing here?"

"Bringing by some food," he said, raising the arm that held the leftovers for her inspection. "Erin and I ordered pizza and Erin felt like punishing me so she ordered extra food and I thought maybe you four might be hungry."

"We had a paint war," Jax blurted in response as she took the leftovers. "We're all completely covered."

He grinned at her. "I noticed." Her blush deepened and she tucked a lock of black hair behind one ear.

"Thanks," she said after a moment. Jax set the food down on the nearby kitchen table. "Um, do you want to come in?"

His eyes widened a little. "Uh, yeah, sure." He stepped inside and waved to the triplets, who immediately waved back.

"Hi Barry!" the three of them chirped.

His eyes widened further. "You weren't kidding…the place is a disaster!"

Jax blushed yet again. Damn this boy. "Y-yeah. We got a little carried away. The paintings look nice though." It was then she noticed the third canvas was covered in a splatter of paint. "Oops…"

"It's perfect," Naya exclaimed, blowing on the semi-wet paint before flipping the picture over carefully so that the paint wouldn't smear. Once more, the triplets signed their names.

"Do you need help cleaning?" Barry asked, leaning against the wall and watching the triplets dig clean clothes out of their backpacks.

"Yes," Jax answered after a beat, eyeing the paint that had somehow landed on the ceiling. "I'm going to need to get new furniture, aren't I?" He laughed and the triplets just grinned innocently.

The rest of the time Jax had with the girls was spent alternating between cleaning and baking chocolate chip cookies. Once the triplets left, Jax and Barry sat on the couch together, watching the Avengers and eating all 4 batches of cookies. The two fell asleep on the couch, causing Jax to dream of a normal life where she and Barry were in love and the constant threat of death was not as constant.

* * *

**Madeline: Here you are! Fluff for the soul.**

**Barry: Next chapter is me confused over if I still like Iris and girls night out.**

**Jax: Should be fun. Please review, follow, favorite, and-**

**Ari: VOTE GODS DAMMIT! ALSO-oops, sorry, I left caps lock on. *clears throat* Also, Madeline has decided that Cisco needs someone to love, who will be revealed next chapter!**

**Erin: *rolls eyes* Madeline would like me to inform you that her sister Bekah turns 16 tomorrow!**

**Madeline: Geez, Erin. Don't need to be so sarcastic. Bye!**

_**~Madeline, Barry, Jax, Ari and Erin**_


	11. Confusion & Girls Night Out

_Disclaimer: I do not own Barry Allen, Iris West, Cisco Ramon or Caitlin Snow. Thanks to Caitlin51 for being my beta._

* * *

Barry Allen was confused.

For most of his life, he had loved Iris West, but now, constantly surrounded by women as he was, he began to question whether or not he still loved Iris.

He found himself alone with Cisco in the cortex one day, so he asked his friend the question that had been on his mind for a while: "Do you like-like any of the girls on the team?"

Cisco's intention was to call Barry out on his use of the term 'like-like,' but instead Cisco blurted, "Ari." Barry cracked a smile and the engineer mentally hit himself in the face multiple times, shutting his eyes really tight and leaning towards the floor before sitting upright again. "Why? Do you 'like-like' any of them?"

"I don't actually know, to be honest," Barry said, shrugging. "They're all really nice and really pretty...but I mean, I don't want to accidentally screw up the team's balance, you know? We just barely started functioning as a team."

"Ari's so pretty," Cisco replied dreamily, then snapped to attention. "Oh, um, yeah, sure."

Barry shook his head at his friend. "Whatever. Forget I ever mentioned it."

Erin sighed, her eyes darting around. The teen-friendly club Ari and Taylor had dragged all of them into, except the triplets and twins (who were relaxing in Jax's apartment), was filled with music, lights and sweaty people pretending to dance, but who were really just jumping up and down and pumping their fists into the air.

Jax sat next to her. "This place sucks, doesn't it?" Erin nodded her agreement as Jia strolled over, looking angry.

"I told that man 'no' more times than I can count on my fingers," the purple-haired superhero said darkly. "Yet everyone gets mad at me when I judo-flip him. The nerve of people!" Erin snickered and Jax just shook her head, a small smile replacing her frown.

"I don't know why Ari and Cameron thought this was a good idea," Erin said. She spotted the two girls dancing together with their heads thrown back as they laughed. A group of men surrounded them, a few holding drinks while the others just leered. "Where's Caitlin?"

Jax smirked. "Caitlin, quite wisely, faked a cold. Would it be too rude to ditch?"

Jia grinned as she answered Jax's question with one of her own. "Do you think they would even notice if we left?"

Ari was swaying drunkenly as she shouted something and three only mildly attractive guys instantly swarmed her. Jax winced. "We should probably take them with us."

"Agreed," Erin said, standing up. The three girls fought through the thick crowd of people on the dance floor and still managed to reach their friends just in time. Ari was flirting with multiple people and Cameron was leaning in to kiss someone. Taylor suddenly appeared, dragging Cameron away from the guy, who looked severely disappointed. Meanwhile, Erin and Jia grabbed Ari. Jax had gone to get her car from the parking lot. She was waiting for them out front.

"I wanna go back and kiss him!" Cameron whined, sounding much like a child.

Ari pouted as Erin shoved her into the car. "But they were so cute!" Taylor had climbed into the passenger seat and Jax was driving, leaving Erin and Jia to wonder how they had all managed to fit before, before Erin remembered there was a back-back seat, and so she and Jia crawled back there to avoid getting puked on by the two drunk superheroes before them.

Jia furrowed her brow. "Wait, how did they get drunk? I thought the club didn't serve alcoholic beverages."

Erin frowned, mouthing 'Beverages,' while Jax replied, "Ari and Cameron have a special talent of getting drunk with no alcohol. Don't ask me, I don't understand it either."

Jax tucked the blanket around Ari before adding another pillow underneath Cameron's head. They were passed out on her couch. Jia was asleep in an armchair, cuddling with Maya. Kaya and Naya were in the other armchair, tangled together. Erin was on the floor with Taylor, lounging against the coffee table while watching something on TV that just barely registered in their minds, though every line of dialogue seemed very funny because of their exhaustion. The dark-haired woman grinned at the sight before her, tucking a strand of hair behind Jade's ear. She and her brother were leaning against the side of Jax's couch.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Jax was quick to answer it, not wanting to wake anyone up. "Hello?" She covered a yawn with one hand.

"Don't stifle your yawn, your yawns are cute," came Barry's voice from over the phone. Jax blushed, but scowled nonetheless.

"Barry," she whined. "It's like 2 in the morning, Ari and Cameron got drunk with no alcohol again, and everyone's asleep in my living room, and I'm really tired, so talk fast!"

Barry laughed. "Okay, fine. The reason I'm calling is because Cisco likes Ari, and you mentioned that Ari likes Cisco…"

A tired smile lit Jax's lips. "Barry Allen, are you suggesting we play matchmaker for our clueless friends?"

"I'm suggesting we tell Cameron and Taylor and they can play matchmaker," he answered.

"Oh. That makes much more sense." She walked into her room and sat on her bed. A giggle escaped her lips. "We'd be terrible at matchmaking."

He smirked and teased, "I'd be great at it. You on the other hand…"

"Hey!" She pouted, then yawned. This one she didn't bother stifling. "I'm too tired to come up with a witty response. This isn't fair." Barry laughed again and hundreds of butterflies started fluttering around in Jax's stomach.

"I'll let you sleep," he said. "Goodnight Jax."

"Night Barry," she sang, grinning widely. She hung up and squealed, falling back onto her bed, kicking out her legs.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Madeline: Okay, so I don't know if I'll be able to post both chapters today, but here's the fluffy one! The other chapter will most likely be posted tomorrow.**

**Ari: Yep, I'm Cisco's love interest. Aren't we so cute together?**

**Jax: Please review, follow and favorite. Madeline has decided to just pick the girl she wants Barry to be with, but she'll leave the poll open.**

**Barry: Next chapter is the girls sharing their origin stories. **

**Madeline: Bye!**

_**~Madeline, Ari, Jax and Barry**_


	12. Origins and Tears

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the female members of Team Flash minus Caitlin. Thanks to Caitlin51 for being my beta!_

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATERIAL SUCH AS CHILD ABUSE AND A BRIEF MENTION OF RAPE THAT MIGHT UPSET SOME READERS!**

* * *

Erin stretched, wincing as she heard the resulting cracks in her back from the motion. The triplets were getting fixed up by Caitlin since Jia and Barry hadn't returned yet. Ari and Cameron were both already changed, and were now wearing sweatpants and loose shirts that left one shoulder bare. The twins were eating a late dinner with Cisco. Jax and Taylor stumbled into the cortex, bruised and slightly bloody, but laughing despite their injuries.

"Seriously? That's ridiculous!" Jax giggled, shaking her hair out of its braid. "Romione is utter bull and you know it!"

"Yeah, but you're cute when you're pissed," Taylor teased, and bumped her hip against her best friend's.

A soft voice called from the hallway, "Can I get some help in here? Barry passed out and he's too heavy for me."

Jax sobered immediately and rushed into the hallway, Taylor following on her heels. Both girls and Jia appeared moments later carrying a limp Barry Allen clad in his tight scarlet costume. Caitlin rushed over with the bed Barry had slept on during his coma. The three girls set him down and then stepped back to let Caitlin do her work. Jia sighed, knowing she wasn't needed there, even though she was eager to help. She started tending to Jax and Taylor's cuts, scrapes and bruises.

Cisco let out a sigh. "I remember the first time he laid on that bed. Struck by lightning...that sounds awful."

Erin snorted. "Oh yes, getting struck by lightning. How _awful_."

Taylor frowned. "I remember how I got my powers. I was writing fanfiction." She shook her head, rolling her eyes as a brief smile passed over her lips. "Seems so tame."

"We were just walking around, totem-pole style," Naya admitted, laughing a little. "Something so innocent...oh, and the news was on-a report talking about the Arrow. I remember asking Dad why the Arrow was considered to be a criminal when he was doing so much good." Maya started doing backbends and cartwheels, feeling antsy about that topic. Kaya whipped out her favorite book, tears pooling in her eyes.

Jia rubbed Kaya's back in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm sorry. My boyfriend Zach died during the explosion. He was in the elevator-" Her voice cracked and she paused, then cleared her throat. "-and the cable snapped, and he died. Just seconds before the explosion I wished I could cure anything, and I could once-once it happened. Yet, I couldn't save my boyfriend. The love of my life...and I couldn't do anything." The triplets started crying, and the twins laced hands before they became obscured by darkness. When the shadows faded away, the twins were gone.

"I was working," Jax whispered brokenly, pulling Naya into her lap. "I liked to whistle while I worked. The explosion shattered the windows and I ended up breaking my leg. Not nearly as tragic as you guys, but the powers pretty much ruined my life until I learned how to control them and put them to good use." The team fell silent. Jia wiped away tears.

"I was doing an experiment involving the manipulation of the state of matter of different objects," Ari added finally, after a long pause in the conversation.

Cameron smirked. "I was writing a research paper about the horrors of plastic surgery and how barbaric it is. Karma's a bitch."

"What about you Erin?" Caitlin asked, quirking an eyebrow. She expected something along the lines of eating ice cream, or taking a cold shower, or something else tame. However, the girl known as Killer Frost (at least to the media) lowered her gaze and her eyes darkened. She looked more haunted than usual.

Erin sighed. She started talking, but didn't look up from her lap. "My father…he locked me in the freezer." The entire team froze, expressions of horror scrawled across each of their faces. "We had a huge freezer in our storage unit in the basement of our building and he thought I was being-" She cut herself off. Tears slid down her cheeks, leaving trails that gleamed in the light. "-he was threatening me, beating me. That stuff didn't matter it, I was used to it. But then he implied that he was going to rape me." She swallowed thickly.

"I fought back. I screamed and kicked and threw punches. So as punishment, he locked me in the freezer. I remember pounding on that door for hours, crying and screaming. No one heard me. My hands were bleeding and I lost a few fingernails and I was panicking. I'm claustrophobic and I had hardly any room to breathe."

"It was so cold too. So cold it started to burn, like dry ice. Then the particle accelerator exploded, and the noise was muffled, so it just sounded like a boom and I thought it was him, my father, coming for me. I curled up in the fetal position and prayed. The wave of energy stuff the explosion released knocked the freezer across the room and I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die. It hurt so much. And then I just got really tired, so I went to sleep."

"That's how I got my powers. My abusive father put me in a freezer for what felt like centuries. So yeah, getting struck by lightning sounds like a dream compared to that."

There was not a dry eye in the room. Barry, who had woken halfway through, frowned deeply and sat down next to Jax and took her hand. Jax was sobbing, a mess in reaction to the story.

"I would have killed him too," Taylor muttered darkly. "That bastard!" She slammed her hand down on a desk, fury overtaking her.

"That is sick, and twisted, and just inexcusable," Ari hissed, her hands balling into fists. "Does he have a grave? Cuz if he does, I am so spitting on it!"

Cameron growled, "I don't care that he's dead. I'll kill him again. How dare he! How dare he hurt our Erin!"

"If you chose to murder him again, I would not tell the police it was you," the triplets said in sync then glared at each other.

Cisco frowned. "Erin, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Everyone respected him," Erin said quietly. "Very few people saw him for what he truly was. A monster. I was afraid if I told anyone…no one would believe me. I was so scared. I used to be so bright and happy, you know? Innocent. Hell, even when my father was abusing me I was way happier. I refused to let him break me. But then he shoved me in a freezer and left me to die. I quite literally became cold. I'm only bitchy because emotions…they suck, to be honest. Maybe the Daleks and the Cybermen were on the right track."

Jax shook her head. "Don't you ever talk like that. Emotions are awful and cause so much pain and unhappiness, but they're part of what makes us human-well, metahuman."

"I'm so sorry," Jia said. "No one should ever have to experience such pain. My parents always loved me. I can't even imagine…"

"Gee, Jia, way to make it all about you," Kaya interrupted dryly. Maya casually leaned over and smacked her upside the head, causing Kaya to jump up with a yelp.

Erin looked around the room, desperation pooling in her eyes like tears. "Please don't treat me any differently."

Barry gave her a reassuring smile that made her insides feel warm and fuzzy. "We won't. We promise." Everyone nodded.

The twins reappeared, carrying boxes of pizza. "What'd we miss?"

* * *

**Madeline: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated-**

**Taylor: IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS!**

**Ari: TWO MONTHS, WE JUST SAT HERE, WAITING!**

**Cameron: AND WHEN YOU DO COME BACK, IT'S A SUPER DEPRESSING CHAPTER!**

**Jax: Guys, calm down! The next chapter is nice and fluffy, and reveals who will be Barry's love interest. Plus, I do karaoke.**

**Taylor: I do like your singing...**

**Madeline: I do want to apologize though for how depressing this chapter is. I've had this in my head for awhile about how Erin gained her powers, and I just thought one day everyone would find themselves sharing their origin stories. I actually really like this chapter because it shows how protective the team is of one another and their relationships. **

**Barry: Please review, follow, and favorite.**

**Erin: Bored? Go check out Madeline's other stories!**

**Jia: Thanks for reading.**

**Madeline: Bye!**

_**~Madeline, Taylor, Ari, Cameron, Jax, Barry, Erin and Jia**_


	13. Karaoke and Hot Pink Shoes

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters, just the ones I made up. I'm sure by now you all know who's who. Thanks as always to my beta Caitlin51._

* * *

Samantha took a sip of diet coke and propped her feet up on Erin's lap. The twins sat in the chairs across from them, both drinking water and looking very displeased. Erin was scowling; she hated being at the kids' table.

At the table next to theirs, Jax, Taylor, Barry, Jia, Caitlin and Cameron were sitting together while Cisco played darts with Ari. The bar was filled with drunks and a rather large group of girls who kept glancing over at the adults' table and giggling.

"No," Jax was saying, pouting. "I'm not doing karaoke."

"You're the only one of us who can sing, besides Barry!" Taylor exclaimed. She raised the beer bottle in her hand to her lips and relished the burning sensation the alcohol provided as it slid down her throat. "Please Jax!"

"I haven't sang since-" Jax frowned as she cut herself off, "I haven't sang since my dad's funeral Tay. I'm not singing."

Cameron smirked and started chanting, "Jax! Jax! Jax! Jax! Jax!" at an incredibly loud volume. Eventually, the entire table joined in, then the rest of the superheroes in the bar as well as Cisco took up the chance, then the rest of the bar, and eventually Jax had had enough.

"Fine! I'll sing dammit!"

One girl pouted. "Oh. So we're not cheering for Jax from American Idol?" She sadly traced an X on her hand* then downed a shot.

Jax stomped up to the stage and glowered at her friends, who were clapping and cheering. She quickly picked a song and grabbed the mic, the anger removing any embarrassment or nervousness she would have usually felt at the prospect of singing in front of a crowd.

"Nice to meet you, where you've been? I can show you incredible things," she sang. It finally registered in her mind that she was singing in front of a bar overflowing with people that had suddenly gone quiet at the sound of her voice. Jax shut her eyes, trying to block them out. "Magic, madness, heaven, sin. Saw you there and I thought, oh my god. Look at that face. You look like, my next mistake. Love's a game, wanna play?"

She opened her gold eyes and saw everyone staring at her, entranced. Her cheeks burned red, but she kept singing. "New money, suit and tie. I can read you like a magazine. Ain't it funny, rumors fly, and I know you've heard about me. So hey, let's be friends. I'm dying to see how this one ends. Take this passport, and my hand."

A smirk crossed her lips as she spoke the next line. "I can make the bad guys good for the weekend." Taylor suddenly whooped and her friends once again started cheering for her.

"So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames. You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain. Got a long list of ex-lovers. They'll tell you I'm insane, but you know I love the players, and you love the game! Cuz we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far. It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar. Got a long list of ex-lovers. They'll tell you I'm insane, but you know I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name." She winked in the general direction of her friends, but Barry slowly felt a blush creeping up his neck. She hadn't winked at him, had she? He frowned, banishing the thought from his mind and took another sip of his drink, which may or may not have been alcohol. He really couldn't tell.

"Cherry lips, crystal skies, I can show you incredible things," Jax cooed, moving around the small stage as she got more into the swing of the song. "Stolen kisses, pretty lies, you're the King, baby, I'm your Queen. Find out what you want, be that girl for a month-waits the worst is yet to come. Oh no!"

Her eyelids snapped shut, trying to squelch the last bit of fear bubbling in her stomach. "Screaming, crying, perfect storm. I can make all the tables turn. Rose garden filled with thorns. Keep you second-guessing like, oh my god, who is she? I get drunk on jealousy, but you'll come back each time you leave."

Jax once again opened her eyes, now feeling completely confident as she whispered, "Cuz darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream."

"So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames. You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain. Got a long list of ex-lovers. They'll tell you I'm insane, but you know I love the players, and you love the game! Cuz we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far. It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar. Got a long list of ex-lovers. They'll tell you I'm insane, but you know I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name."

Erin grinned, finally enjoying herself. Jax was quite clearly having fun up there. Samantha giggled. Jax was practically the triplets' mom by this point, and they in Samantha-form loved seeing her so carefree. The twins still looked annoyed, but Jade was tapping her fingers on the table to the rhythm of the song, and Jaden was mouthing the lyrics as Jax sang them.

"Boys only want love if it's torture," the black-haired superhero sang into the mic, taking a seat on the edge of the stage and swinging her legs. She suddenly felt very tired, but she powered through and hoped it didn't show. "Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn you. Boys only want love if it's torture. Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn you!"

"So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames. You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain. Got a long list of ex-lovers. They'll tell you I'm insane, but you know I love the players, and you love the game! Cuz we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far. It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar. Got a long list of ex-lovers. They'll tell you I'm insane, but you know I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name."

The song finally ended and Jax handed the mic back over to the guy running the karaoke night. She was breathing heavily, but she used some of the techniques she had learned for catching her breath after chasing someone to slow her breathing and calm herself down at the same time. As she left the stage and made her way back to her table, her friends mobbed her, shrieking and cheering and laughing all at the same time.

A smile twisted her lips as she asked, "So that was good?"

Caitlin shook her head in disbelief. "Are you kidding? That was amazing!"

"I'm signing you up for American Idol," Cisco teased.

Samantha squealed, "That was so good! That was like, better than the original. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Taylor, but damn Jax!"

Jax turned a deep shade of red. "Shut up. It wasn't that good."

"If that's you rusty…" Ari trailed off, tilting her head. "Jax, that was like, auto-tune good."

Erin wrapped her arm around Jax's shoulders. "It's good to know at least one of us is actually talented."

A smirk curved Jax's lips. "Barry, I believe it's your turn to sing."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like I can top that."

The corner of Jaden's lips quirked up in a tiny smile. "You can try." Her sister was holding out the mic to Barry, who sighed and took the stage. Meanwhile, Jax and the others took their seats.

It happened quite suddenly.

As Barry turned to face his audience, he saw Jax beaming up at him, and that's when it hit him - literally; a hot pink heel came spiraling out of nowhere and sliced his cheek.

A girl called out, "Sorry about that! Meant to hit Bobby."

The guy who was running karaoke scowled. "Oi! I told you Karen, I'm in love with Rachel."

"I know! Why do you think I threw the shoe?"

However, Barry found he didn't care that he just gotten hit with a hot pink shoe, or that the music had started long ago and yet he hadn't opened his mouth, because in that moment only one thing mattered - he realized he was in love with Jax.

* * *

**Madeline: VOILA! My beta and I agreed that Jax and Barry would be a cute couple so they won-because NO ONE VOTED! (That I'm aware of. It was my first time creating on a poll on this site, but I'm pretty sure I would get a notification if someone voted.)**

**Jax: *This is a reference to the American Idol contestant I was named after, Jax. If you know who she is, then you know her symbol is an X and therefore that's why the girl draws an X on her hand. The song is also a reference-Jax sang 'Blank Space' and for some reason the judge's didn't like it.**

**Madeline: I did. Anyway, next chapter-Jax and Barry go on a date!**

**Barry: Really? But I just realized I'm in love with her! Shouldn't there be some waiting where I decide whether to act on my feelings-**

**Ari: No, Barry, stop spewing bullshit. No one wants to read that. It's boring, tedious and one of the reasons Madeline is falling out of love with one of her favorite fanfictions.**

**Caitlin: We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you did. If you didn't, how about some constructive criticism?**

**Naya: Please favorite and follow. Also, go check out some of Madeline's other stories! None of them are about the Flash, but they're good.**

**Maya: And she's not just saying that because it's her line in the script!**

**Barry: Also, Madeline would like to apologize for the fact that most of this chapter is lyrics. She did try to even it out with description and action and stuff-really, stuff?**

**Madeline: It's late and I wanna get this author's note over with so I can do some more writing before I go downstairs to eat oreos!**

**Barry: Fine. She did try to even it out, but she understands if this annoyed you. If it did, please tell her in a review or private message so she can avoid doing more chapters like this.**

**Jax: *to Madeline* Wait, but you told me that you wanted Barry and I to do karaoke together in a future chapter-**

**Madeline: Once again, thanks for reading, and bye!**

_**~Madeline, Jax, Barry, Ari, Caitlin, Naya and Maya**_


	14. Dear Reader

Hi guys. I'm so sorry, but I will not be updating Team Flash this week. My Grandma Lois unexpectedly died yesterday and today was spent taking care of my Grandfather, cleaning up their house and being with family. It just feels wrong to update my silly fanfiction when my family is going through a time of mourning. Of course, since the universe hates me, my birthday is tomorrow, and my Grandma's funeral is on Tuesday. Because of this, I will more than likely not update next week as well. Again, I'm really sorry, but this week is an emotionally draining week and I'm not sure if I'll have enough energy to write and edit chapters. However, I promise the real chapter 13 (First Dates and Fifth Harmony) will be spectacular and fluffy and awesome so hopefully that will make up for 1-2 weeks I'll be absent.

_**~Madeline**_

_**P.S: Apparently, people did vote on who Barry should end up with. 1 person voted for Erin and another voted for Caitlin. I had no idea until I closed the poll. I just wanted to apologize to the 2 who did vote. It's not that I ignored your opinion, it's that I didn't know it existed.**_


	15. First Dates and Fifth Harmony

_Disclaimer: I own the characters that aren't in the actual show. I don't own the lyric Jax sings, or Fifth Harmony, or Netflix, or any of the shows/movies mentioned, or Barney Stinson, or Poison Ivy. There's a lot I don't own, which is sad. As always, thanks to the amazing Caitlin51 for being my beta._

* * *

"Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up. Just stay this little," Jax sang absently as she braided Kaya's hair. Maya and Naya were finishing their homework on the couch, pouting a little at having to do their assignments, but they had finally stopped complaining.

It had been a while since it had been this calm. The past few weeks had been insanely hectic for the four metahumans. In fact, they had been out every night, fighting crime that just wouldn't quit. Their personal lives had become quite hectic as well.

Jax beamed. For the first time since high school, she had a clique. The word seemed very immature and silly ('clique' brought up thoughts of Mean Girls and Clueless, which led to thoughts about Iggy Azalea), but she couldn't find any other word that fit.

The triplets, thankfully, had made friends their age that also just so happened to be home schooled. Jax was so proud of them. Since leaving public school, they had hung out more with the twins and Erin, and while she loved the twins and Erin, well…they were a little rough around the edges for Jax's taste. What she meant was, the triplets were still developing personalities and the twins encouraged them to skip school (to which Kaya replied that that was impossible, seeing as their school was also their home), and Erin cursed often. Then again, most of Jax's friends cursed often.

She finally finished braiding Kaya's hair and stood up, lightly brushing her palms against her thighs as she stood. "Alright, go finish packing." Kaya nodded.

"How many bedrooms does the new house have?" Naya asked after she set a new self-record for being quiet for multiple minutes straight.

"You'll each have your own bedroom," Jax said, smiling. "Don't worry. Oh, and you'll have an activity room for your gymnastics and art. Kaya, there'll be a library where you can read and write."

"How are we paying for this new house?" Maya questioned, a frown weighing down the corners of her lips.

Jax answered as she walked into the kitchen to get a snack. "The house belonged to my aunt, Aunt Matilda. She was, well, loaded. She moved to California for her retirement, so she gave the house to me. She heard that we were a bit cramped here from your Aunt Marie." The triplets' eyes lit up and Kaya rushed away to finish packing. Jax had just opened the fridge and pulled out some cheese to make nachos when there was a knock at the door. She abandoned the cheese on the counter and moved to open the door, closing the fridge with her hip as she went.

Taylor stood before her, grinning as she leaned against the doorway. "Suit up."

Jax sighed, and ran to her bedroom while yelling out for the triplets. "Girls? Finish your homework and do some more packing while I'm gone." She quickly pulled on her suit. Then, she put on her mask as she followed Taylor to where Barry was waiting.

He ran them over to a warehouse, that, according to the police, held several hostages and a dangerous metahuman who could control plants and preferred poison ivy, which had made Cisco clap his hands together and shout a nickname for her that wasn't very creative, but highly accurate.

The plan was simple; Barry and Taylor would get all the hostages out, and Jax would distract the metahuman by whistling.

As stealthily as she could, Jax crept along the catwalk, looking for any signs of the metahuman. Green vines climbed up the walls at a rapid pace and suddenly Jax spotted her, cooing to a plant.

Hoping no one else but 'Poison Ivy' would hear, Jax began to whistle 'The Hanging Tree,' thinking of the Hunger Games marathon she, the triplets and Taylor had had a few nights ago. She frowned. When was the last time she went out on a date? It had been a while, she was sure, but how long? Weeks? Months?

She tried to focus on her whistling, but soon realized she was no longer whistling and Poison Ivy had spotted her. Suddenly, thick vines wrapped around Jax and slammed her into the rail of the catwalk, pulling her towards the evil metahuman controlling them down below. She let out a scream, hoping one of her teammates would hear and rescue her. Jax, unfortunately, was pretty much useless when she wasn't whistling, and she was too panicked to remember that she could just whistle and probably be free. A streak of lightning knocked Poison Ivy over and raced up to Jax. She grinned and wiggled a bit, hoping the vines would loosen up.

"Thanks," she said to Barry, who was helping untangle her from the thick vines.

"No problem," he replied, though he, for some reason, refused to look at her face, and his voice was slightly higher than usual. Her lips twisted into a frown and she kicked the remaining pieces of foliage off her, then stood up.

He wrapped his arms around her, and they were off. Seconds later, they were standing at her front door.

"Where's Taylor?" she questioned, confused. She briefly thought about pulling away from the tight embrace of Barry's arms around her, but quickly dismissed the thought. He was warm and she felt a little cold, so it worked out perfectly.

"I already brought her home," was his response. "Jax…"

"Yes?" she asked a bit breathily, her gold eyes widening. "Is everything okay? You haven't been yourself lately."

"Jax, um, at the risk of ruining a really great friendship," Barry started, his grip tightening slightly, "Would you like to, um, would you like to see a movie some time?"

Jax's reply was a teasing smile. "Barry Allen, are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

His eyes widened and he let go of her to nervously rub the back of his neck. "What? No-" He cut himself off as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"Pick me up on Saturday at 7," she instructed with a giggle before disappearing into her apartment. Once inside, her eyes went wide and a shriek of joy fell from her lips. She slid down the door, laughing and clapping, so happy her mind went blank except for thoughts of Barry and her upcoming date. She felt like a teenager that had just been asked out by the most popular guy in school. It took her a moment, but she calmed herself, and when she had successfully managed that, she went and checked on the triplets. Kaya and Naya were already asleep, but Maya was finishing up packing. When Jax gushed to her adoptive-daughter that Barry had asked her out, Maya did a one-handed cartwheel and almost broke a lamp.

Jax sang as she showered, and couldn't help the squeal that escaped her as she got into bed. In her point of view, life was perfect.

Unfortunately, she was about to find out how wrong she was.

She woke up late the next morning, which normally wouldn't be a problem, except today was the day she had arranged to take the triplets to see the new house, and also the day she was going shopping with Taylor, Ari and Cameron for clothes. She cursed and dressed quickly. While she knew this wasn't the end of the world, it still was a bad start to her day.

Things progressively got worse.

She realized midway through the day that laundry desperately needed to be done, and that she wasn't finished packing for moving day, which was rapidly approaching. Jax left the mall in a rush, and was so busy doing laundry, helping the triplets with math homework, making them lunch and packing that she completely forgot to eat. Still, things could have been worse.

However…

By the time she had finished all her chores, it was around 6, so she found all the ingredients she needed to make dinner, only to receive a text from Taylor featuring a gif of Barney Stinson saying, "Suit up!" Jax groaned and rolled her eyes, but got into her Mirage suit and left with Taylor to fight crime. She got home at 3 in the morning. Maya, Kaya and Naya were thankfully asleep, so she made herself a grilled cheese to please her growling stomach then slept for 3 hours only to wake up because Naya and Maya got into an unreasonably loud argument.

Jax was grumpy for the entire week. Things just kept going wrong. On Saturday night, her eyes darted around her tiny apartment. It was filled to the brim with packed cardboard boxes, but at least it was finally quiet afters hours of nothing but noise. She sighed - even wearing her comfiest pajamas didn't make her feel much better after the week she'd had. And there was a part of her that didn't want to leave this apartment. Jax had gotten this apartment when she first moved to Central City. There were so many memories, but it was simply too small for 4 occupants.

The black-haired woman took a sip of soda, because she left the triplets alone too much to be comfortable with having alcohol in the apartment, and flipped to the Food Network, hoping Chopped was on.

That's when someone knocked on the door. She stormed over, feeling drained and angry, only to realize.

It was 7:00, on Saturday.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, but opened the door anyway. It was no use trying to hurriedly get ready now. She cast another look at her clock. Damn, that boy was punctual. It was 7:00 on the dot!

"You don't look ready to go to a movie," Barry said, grinning slightly.

Jax bit her lip. "I'm so sorry. This week has been so busy, and stressful, and nothing went my way, and the triplets are actually being quiet and wow, I'm a mother." Her eyes widened in realization. Suddenly, it made her sense to her why her own mother seemed on the brink of collapsing all the time. Being a mother was hard. You have to cook, clean, do the laundry, drive everywhere, you never get a moment to yourself lasting longer than 5 minutes…

He laughed at her. "You're just now realizing this?" She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Shut up," Jax said, poking him. "Well, even though I'm totally not dressed for the movies, I do have Netflix!" She smiled shyly at him, silently pleading that he would take her up on her offer. She would forever hate herself if she screwed this relationship up and therefore screwed up the team.

"Well, I don't know," he teased, "I mean, Netflix is great and all, but do you have ice cream?"

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you feel about chocolate chip cookie dough? Come on, I have whipped cream too!"

"Well, then how can I say no?"

The two settled in on the couch with huge bowls of ice cream, each topped with a large pile of whipped cream.

"I would worry about getting fat, but I honestly don't think that's possible in our line of work," Jax said, trying to find something suitable to watch.

"Thank god," Barry replied, taking a bite of his ice cream. "With the amount of food I have to eat because of my metabolism, I would weigh like a million pounds, and then you wouldn't date me."

She gasped and swatted his arm. "Barry Allen! Did you just call me shallow?" His eyes widened in horror.

"What? No! I just met, I mean, we might not even had met, I just, never! I mean-"

His stammering was cut off by her laughter. "Relax, stupid, I'm messing with you." Jax swiped the top of his pile of whipped cream with her finger and placed it on the tip of his nose. "What about Pretty Little Liars?"

"That's not a movie, and no," he said, wiping the whipped cream off his nose. "What about How I Met Your Mother?"

"That's not a movie, and sure," Jax answered, selecting the show. "What episode?" Barry grew silent. Jax went back to the browsing screen. "What about Spy Kids? Cupcake Wars? Wait! I've got it! Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once More With Feeling!"

"Perfect," Barry declared, grinning. He watched Jax selected the show, then the episode. She glanced at him, then looked back upon realizing he was watching her.

Jax shifted uncomfortably. "You're staring at me."

"Sorry." He looked away. His eyes darted to her lips, which were moving and probably saying words, but he admittedly wasn't paying much attention to anything but the sight of her sitting there, looking adorable in her pajamas.

"Oi, stupid!" She flicked him between his eyes, and he started. "Pay attention. What's up with you?"

Barry set his ice cream, which had started melting, down on the coffee table. "Jax…"

"Yeah?" she prompted, eating a huge mouthful of ice cream.

"We're on a date."

Her eyes widened a fraction and she nearly choked on her ice cream. Jax wiped the excess ice cream from her lips with the back of her hand. "Oh my god, you're right. I didn't even-" She looked at the TV. "Oh god. This has got to be the lamest first date ever. I'm so sorry!"

"Jax, relax," Barry said soothingly, seeing her starting to panic a little bit. He grabbed her hand, reassuring her since she looked like a deer in headlights, eyes so wide she might've broken a record. "This is not the lamest first date ever. It's got ice cream and Buffy the Vampire Slayer and most importantly, it has _you_."

She giggled, blushing. "Damn, Allen, how were you ever single?" He grinned. He decided he was going to kiss her. Nothing much, just a quick kiss on the lips, then they would actually watch the episode. He leaned in, only to be interrupted by Fifth Harmony.

From behind the couch, 'Sledgehammer' started blaring. Jax put her bowl down and checked to see what was playing the song. "Maya! Seriously?"

Maya pouted. "Kaya's hiding behind the armchair and Naya's watching from the kitchen."

Barry couldn't help but laugh as he watched Jax herd the triplets back into their room. While certainly unorthodox, he would be lying if he said it wasn't his favorite first date ever.

* * *

**Madeline: BEFORE ANYONE CAN COMPLAIN-next chapter will be more focused on Taylor, a returning Felicity, Jia and the overall team. I apologize that there have been so many chapters focused on Jax lately. **

**Jax: Next chapter-Felicity returns! Told you guys it was a crossover. Also, we share nicknames given to us by our parents and Jia suffers a horrible loss.**

**Jia: Dammit!**

**Madeline: If I'm being honest, not a huge fan of the next chapter, but hopefully you guys will like it.**

**Barry: *pouts* I didn't get to kiss Jax.**

**Erin: Well, suck it up. Review, follow, favorite-**

**The 11th Doctor: Perhaps tell us what other couples you'd like to see!**

**Madeline: *blushes* Sorry, I've been watching a lot of Doctor Who lately. **

**Caitlin: Uh, anyway, want to see Jia and Caitlin fall in love? Cisco and Ari get together? Barry adopt a puppy?**

**Erin: Someone die a horrible death? Tell Madeline in a review or PM! She'd love to hear from you.**

**Amy Pond: Thanks for reading.**

**Taylor: *frowning* You don't even go here!**

**Madeline: Uh oh. Bye!**

_**~Madeline, Jax, Jia, Barry, Erin, the 11th Doctor, Caitlin, Amy Pond and Taylor**_


End file.
